Her True Life
by rogan21trory
Summary: Hermione didn't know why she was sent home for the weekend, but she welcomed the break.  Little did she know all of Hogwarts was about to know her True Life.  AU D/Hr.
1. Prologue

QUICK A/N: This is the first story I've written in quite a few years so any positive feedback would be greatly appreciated!

IMPORTANT Setting the scene: This story will be about 70 percent AU, the characters will have about the same personalities but the personal relationships will be slightly altered. For purposes of this story the war happened the summer between sixth and seventh year and Dumbledore's death was only faked for the sake of drawing Lord Voldemort out in order to destroy him. Pureblood prejudices still remain but tolerance towards half-bloods and muggleborns is SLOWLY becoming accepted within the pureblood circles.

-PROLOGUE-

Not that she was complaining, but Hermione had no idea why Dumbledore was now allowing muggleborns to go home on weekends. Didn't he know that this could possibly interfere with her studies? That's why she chose the first weekend to go home before professors were really assigning homework. Truth was she probably wouldn't have been going home in the first place if it weren't mandatory to go at least once. He claimed it was so muggleborns could finally take advantage of a wizarding world without Voldemort.

Mentally Hermione made a list of what she wanted to do when she got home. Top of the list was catching up with all of her friends since she missed her summer with them. Oh how she missed being around people who really understood how she grew up and what was expected of her. Not that Harry and Ron didn't understand the pressure she was under, but they didn't understand all of it. She had a lot of family expectations that came with her family's status, something she never talked about, and her friends at home went through the same things and just shared that connection with her.

She stepped off the train and immediately saw her driver standing in front of the car.

"Welcome home Miss. Granger. Your parents are anxiously awaiting your arrival." He said as he opened the door to her Rolls Royce.

As Hermione sunk into the soft imported leather of the luxury car one thought crossed her mind. _Oh yes, it's good to be home._

-BACK AT HOGWARTS-

Unknown to Hermione, Dumbledore's new policy was being explained to the rest of Hogwarts.

"In an effort to help all aspects of the Wizarding World better understand each other, we will be watching muggleborns on their returns home to see the world they have come from. The subject of our first study has no idea she is being watched, which I believe will be for the best, as she will be acting completely normal. So without further ado, let's see who went was the first to take advantage of their weekend home."

With a flick of Dumbledore's wrist Hermione was projected on the large wall of the Great Hall stepping off the train. Each student had their level of surprise going through their mind as she was greeted by not her parents but by a chauffeur.

_Her father looks nothing like her_. Ron never was quick to pick up on things.

_She has a driver?_ Harry pick up on the fact that there was more to Hermione's home life than she let on, and judging by the confused look on Ron's face he'd have to sit him down to explain the situation.

_The mud-…muggleborn has money?_ That was the censured version of the Slytherin table… except Draco.

_Not only does she have money, but that person picking her up looks familiar._ Looking around the Great Hall he realized he was the only person who thought this and figured some muggles may look like some wizards. _Oh this should be interesting. What knew way can I find imperfections in Miss Perfect's image._

Draco planned to use information gathered here to find new ways to torture the know-it-all who always seemed to make him second best. Little did he know he was in for one of the biggest surprise of the all.

Dumbledore looked around the Hall and smiled down the table at Minerva and Severus after seeing the looks of shock and awe on the faces of the students.

_And they said this could be disastrous. _

A/N: PLEASE! I live for your feedback. I only ask that it be CONSTRUCTIVE. PLEASE, please, please REVIEW. Sorry this is so short, I plan on writing more very soon but I wanted to get this all down and see how it would be received.


	2. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…but not for lack of wishing, especially nothing regarding Harry Potter or Britney Spears' music.

I apologize to all my readers for the delay. I know I promised to do it quickly but life seemed to get in the way, as it always does. But I promise to make more of an effort!

CHAPTER 1

It felt like they had been watching Hermione for hours, in reality it was 10 minutes, when the car finally rolled to a stop. She slipped the slim white object back into her Hermés Birkin bag. Even the purebloods in the crowd of students knew the status symbol that represented.

The white thing, however, had to be explained to most. Half-bloods and muggleborns turned to purebloods by them and explained the communication device. An iPhone it was called.

"It's faster than an owl?...She doesn't have to call into the fireplace?" Questions circled around the Great Hall. All mutters came to an abrupt silence as a shadow crossed by the car window on Hermione's side and the door began to open.

Harry had picked up on subtle clues from the way Hermione acted and spoke over the years that her family was fairly well off. Yet the sight before him when the door opened was definitely a thousand times more than he could have comprehended.

The reaction of the Weasley's was probably the closest they had ever come to acting like the rest of the purebloods around them. Ron and Ginny, along with the Slytherins, had been completely unprepared for what they saw when the limo door opened.

Hermione's home, since they had never been ones to socialize with the upper classes, was something Ron and Ginny had only seen the likes of in books. Standing at four stories high and stretching the length of a football field, it loomed over Hermione and her chauffeur's forms as she stood at the front door and he unloaded her bags.

"How many Burrow's do you think we could fit in there Ron?" Ginny leaned over and asked her brother. Ashamed for all the times she had looked at her home with eyes of splendor and wondered why Hermione's smile didn't quite reach her eyes when she was there.

Ron couldn't even respond. His jaw was to the floor. _Maybe she didn't live there? She probably only lived in part of it._

Harry saw how hard his friend was thinking and stepped in to save him the headache.

"Stop thinking mate. That's definitely all hers."

At the Slytherin table whispers were flying. After the war their views were slightly altering as time passed. They didn't know how to take Hermione as the brightest witch of their time and a muggleborn, but now she was filthy rich too? Did this make her less filthy? They looked to Draco for guidance.

"Gee mate, looks like her family plays on your level." Blaise elbowed his best friend. Anyone else and Draco would have hexed them across the room.

"It doesn't mean anything." He growled just loud enough for the table to hear.

_Oh the poor boy didn't know the half of it. Just wait._

Hermione smiled to herself as she stood in front of her childhood home. It didn't go unnoticed that this smile, while still demure, reached her ears. As she walked up to the door confident that her things would find their way in, they always did, the door opened and two regal figures stepped out.

"Mum! Dad! I've missed you so much!" Hermione ran into her parent's arms. She had missed them so much during the war, but they had to take care of things on their front, and she on hers. Even she did not fully understand the extent of their involvement yet.

Her mother stood at the same five foot four inches as Hermione, and hair in the same golden blonde curls, the only difference where her brown eyes. Her father towered over the both of them at six foot three, with dark brown waves and the same piercing ocean blue eyes as his daughter.

Hermione smiled in the arms of her parents, but back in the Great Hall waves of slight recognition flowed through down the rows of purebloods at the screen closed in on the image. _Nah, it couldn't be._

_Well they do say ignorance is bliss_.

"And me Miss World Saver? Did you miss only your best friend since birth?" A voice popped up behind the Grangers.

"AHHH!" Hermione's screech radiated through not only her foyer but the Great Hall.

"Lucy, you're here! I texted you, but you didn't respond."

"That's because I was already waiting for you, silly. We have so much catching up to do."

And with that the two girls gave Hogwarts a tour of the Hermione's elaborate house and they moved through the halls to Hermione's room leaving her smiling parents behind.

"So tell me about you boyfriend." Lucy said as she plopped down on the white chaise lounge in Hermione's room. The room had white walls accented with gold fleur de leis and centered on the floor to ceiling fireplace. There was a sitting room in front of the fireplace and centered on the back wall her large four post bed complete with white and gold linens.

"What boyfriend?" Hermione asked as she opened up the door to her bathroom. It had been so long. She missed her Jacuzzi tub and rainfall shower, her opulent mirror and vanity.

"The ginger. What was his name? Roger? Rodney?.."

"Ron. It was never going to work." Ron's face dropped at this comment he had held out hope that it was only the war that kept them apart.

"Oh! Tell me all the details."

"There just wasn't anything there. No chemistry, nothing in common. Nada."

"Was he at least fun in bed?"

"All two and half inches of him? No."

The two girls broke into laughter with the Great Hall as Ron's face turned bright red. He wanted to sink into the floor.

"She has no idea what she's talking about. She was a prude before me." He retaliated. Everyone in the room thought the same, until…

"Oh no! What a let down after Henry, you had a God of a man followed by the runt of the litter." Lucy's face showed genuine sadness for her best friend's sexual misfortune.

"He probably was the runt of the litter, they have enough kids. Speaking of Henry, how is he?"

Even Draco cracked a smile. The number of children the Weasley's was obscene. If it was ever mandated that someone should be snipped and sterilized it was them. It's not like they contributed anything to the world. Ron just managed to ride on Harry's coattails and Ginny liked to throw herself at him.

"Someone might have let it slip to Henry that you were coming into town for the weekend, and he might have asked that person to get you to come to the club tonight. Now I understand if you don't want to go with how everything ended, but sweetie you cannot deny the sexual tension and attraction you two had." Lucy fully expected her to say 'no' so she was completely surprised when she got the opposite.

"Why not? He hasn't seen me in a year. I've changed since then. Let's show him what he's thrown away." Hermione had lost any trace of baby fat from her body. Her hair had tamed itself into soft waves flowing down to her shoulder blades. Her breasts had finally grown in to a full D cup and with the right outfit her legs went on for days.

Henry wasn't the only person Hermione wanted to show what they were missing. She hadn't earned the title of being the Brightest Witch of her time without merit. The car ride home while she had been alerting friends that she was home and making plans she had been thinking about the possible reasons Dumbledore would have sent her home. As soon as she remembered all the discussion that Order had of shining a light on muggleborns at home as part of the muggle studies class she realized she was the test specimen.

Might as well show all her ex-boyfriends what they were missing. If Ron wanted to be with Lavender, even when they were still together, than wasn't it only her duty to show him what he lost and to move on in a very public way? And what better than in front of the whole school?

Grabbing a pen and a piece of stationary she jotted down a quick note to Lucy.

_L- Can't say this out loud, but Hogwarts is watching. Part of a new class. Let's show them who I really am, yeah?_

The girls simply smirked at each other and went into their routine of preparing for the club. With a snap of Lucy's fingers music started playing and the girls started giggling.

All Hermione could think was, "_ahh, it's good to be home_", as Britney Spears filtered through the surround system in the room.

_Yeah smash on the radio bet I penned it  
><em>

_Britney, (Break me off, oooh) Toy soldier (Break me off)  
>Britney, (Break me off, oooh) Toy soldier (Break me off)<br>Britney, (Break me off, oooh) Toy soldier (Break me off)  
>Britney, (Break me off, oooh) Toy soldier (Break me off)<br>_

_I'm out the door, it's automatic, simple babe  
>(You know you wanna give it to me)<br>I'm like a fire, bottle bustin', in your face  
>(I know you wanna give to me)<br>So tired of ya being up in my space  
>(Watcha gonna do with it)<br>How much more could I take  
>I'm tired of privates driving<br>Need a general that ain't weak  
><em>

_When I shut the door leaving with my bag  
>Hit the scene in my new wagon<br>Bet he gon' wish he knew  
>The type of fun I'm gettin into<br>Peek a boo, he good  
>Doin' things you wish you could<br>He's not talkin', he's just walkin'  
>Like them city boys from New York<br>_

_This time I need a soldier  
>A really bad ass soldier<br>That know how to take, take care of me  
>I'm so damn glad that's over<br>This time I need a soldier  
>I'm sick of toy soldiers<br>A boy that knows how to take care of me  
>Won't be just coming over<br>_

_I don't want no more  
>Toy soldiers (Break me off)<br>I'm simply sick and tired of those  
>Toy soldiers (Break me off)<br>_

"How appropriate. I really am tired of pretend tough guys." Hermione commented as she stepped out of her closest in nothing more than black lace panties and a matching lace demi bra, fully showing off her assets.

"Which one do you prefer?" She lifted up a skimpy piece of silver fabric that resembled a dress and something similar in red.

"Definitely the silver, red is more my color." Lucy had long, very dark brown and the color looked amazing on her. With an agreeing nod, Hermione tossed her the red dress and both girls heading into the closet to change.

Hogwarts had never seen this brazen side of Hermione. The Gryffindor girls had lived with her for years and she had never changed in front of them. Every male in the room seemed to be memorized by her body. It wasn't uncommon for them to fantasize about the school's goody-too-shoes but even their wildest imaginations hadn't given her that flat stomach, those boobs, or that ass.

Lavender couldn't help but look down at herself self-consciously after Ron up-downed her then immediately turned his attention back to the screen. She just had to remind herself that he cheated on Hermione with her and she won.

Ginny sizzled in jealously. For so long she had felt sorry for Hermione that she didn't have any girlfriends, or boyfriends, and what a lonely life she must lead. Yet here she was watching her gossip and trade clothes in her huge house with someone that wasn't Ginny.

All the boys were on the edges of their chairs waiting for the girls to come out changed. Even Draco admitted that Hermione had a much better body than a lot of the girls he had. If he was being completely honest with himself he would admit that he had fantasized about her before and found himself aroused by her. Not that he would ever admit that though. Unless she was of purer blood there wasn't any use getting involved.

_Just sometimes wishes do come true._

No one was prepared for the Hermione that came out of the closet fully dressed and made up.

Lucy walked out first in the red dress. It's sweetheart top covered up just enough cleavage and had straps that fell down the arm, artfully placed in an effort to look effortless. The dress ended mid-thigh and her legs ended in 6-inch patent leather Christian Louboutins. Her hair was pulled back into a stylish ponytail and the make up was soft and natural, but with bright red lips.

Hermione strutted out next, the silver dress working overtime to cover her. It was a halter dress that had a V in the front that dipped below her breasts and was just long enough to cover her goodies and not much else. She wore shoes very similar to Lucy, except her Louboutins sparkled with just a dusting of glitter. Her hair was in tousled waves and her make up seemed to make her eyes look bluer and lips pinker.

The school watched as her did a turn, seemingly as if for the camera, and revealed that the dress lacked a back.

The girls grinned to each other, grabbed their clutches, and headed out the door. Hermione would show Ron what he was missing, the rest of the boys what they could only dream of having, and for one person she hoped she was showing them something they would want to possess and never let go.

Ron grabbed Lavender and pulled her in for a kiss, hoping it would lead to bed and he could remind himself why he was with her. But as she pulled him to leave he hesitated and said, "Let's go when everyone else does". Knowing full well that the rest of their table planned to stay and watch.

Slytherin girls couldn't help but compliment her fashion taste. They may look down on her blood, for now, but they definitely accepted her for her fashion sense.

Draco sat at the head of his table and looked out over his followers then looked back up at the screen. That Lucy girl was right, Hermione did look better in his school colors.

I AM SO SORRY it took me so long to update, but I already have the next chapter planned and I will get to writing is ASAP.

PLEASE, please review. As always I just ask that it be constructive and positive. If you want to say anything else please private message me.

I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…but not for lack of wishing.

I won't try and make lame excuses for not updating, but please hang in there because I DO plan on finishing it. As always, reviews and ideas are encouraged.

CHAPTER 2

As the students of Hogwarts watched the girls gracefully glide down the spiral staircase of Hermione's home, their dinner appeared before them. However, only a few students started eating with the normal gusto, most eyes were kept glued to the screen.

Hermione and Lucy were just about to give a sigh of relief that they were able to make it out of the house without a wardrobe lecture when they saw Hermione's parents sitting in the parlor off the foyer.

"And where do the two of you think you're going?" Hermione's father asked with turning his head.

"Oh Theodore, leave them alone, the girls just want to have fun." Hermione's mother giggled to herself at joke she had made. It went over the heads of those she was in the company of and voyeurs at Hogwarts. Rosalie, Hermione's mother, turned her head to look at the girls and disguised her gasp at their state of dress, or rather undress, with a subtle cough.

"Just dinner and dancing with the friends, we won't wake you when we come back, promise." As Hermione answered she and Lucy made way for the door, the sooner they got out the sooner they could have a champagne dinner and let loose.

"Going out tonight is fine, you deserve some fun, little love. But please be sure not to make dinner plans for tomorrow night, we will be having a dinner party. As always Lucy, you are more than welcome." Theodore didn't look up from his newspaper again after making this comment, so Hogwarts had yet to get a good look at his face.

The Great Hall buzzed with anticipation that Hermione's family would be having a gathering. Speculation began among those with knowledge of the muggle world at what A-listers would be invited.

Rosalie, though, did rise from her seat to see the girls out. Her deep purple dress flowing around her legs as she made her way through the sitting room into the foyer.

_Their house looks oddly familiar._ Draco thought to himself, but quickly shook the thought off. Perhaps it was just the similarities it had with the manor he called home. _All people with money must decorate the same._ Yet he still couldn't shake that nagging feeling.

At almost the same time that Draco was thinking this, his fellow seventh years looked at him feeling a bit lost. They didn't know how to feel about Hermione and her wealth and her blood.

_Boy would were they in for a surprise this time tomorrow._

Hogwarts had a clear view of the dangerously low dip in the back to Hermione's dress and the calculating stare her mother with which her mother was regarding her.

"I take it Henry will be there?" As she said this a smirk identical to the one Hermione wore when she picked out the outfit covered her face.

"There's a chance." Hermione responded.

"A little birdie might have let it slip." Lucy winked as Rosalie, who returned the gesture.

As the girls turned to go out the door, Rosalie gave both girls a quick hug.

"You girls have a good time. Remember to conduct yourselves as if you were on camera." Rosalie stood smiling in the doorway as the girls took off giggling towards the car. Theodore came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his wife, smiling that all the girls in his life were finally happy.

"Relax, love. Those girls know how to take care of themselves." Theodore turned his wife, encouraging her to come back inside.

"I'm just worried she'll be swayed by Henry. We should have had the dinner tonight."

"You know if we had it tonight then she would rebel. Let her get this out of her system. She'll show up, show off, and come home ready to start fresh. After she remembers why they broke up, tomorrow won't seem so bad." Rosalie smiled up at her husband - he always knew what to say to make her feel better. Leaning into his embrace the pair walked back into the house.

Lucy sighed, watching the exchange over Hermione's shoulder.

"I hope I find that love with somebody someday that your parents have, Mia."

Mia, as she preferred to be called, smiled and shook her head.

"You may want love like they have, but what we just witnessed was plotting. They are definitely up to something, and that something definitely has to do with tomorrow." As she said this she bit her lip, an unconscious, nervous action that got all the boys at Hogwarts adjusting her pants. The gesture, not meant to be overtly sexy, was so much more so because of the lack of intention.

Hogwarts watched the girls settle into their seats as the car sped off into the night, heading down the driveway and towards the lights of London.

"Fuck mate, how are you taking all this? I swear to Merlin her parents look familiar." Blaise asked Draco, the rest of table looking to him for guidance.

"The only way to know if they familiar is to see who shows up tomorrow. So I guess that means we keep watching." Draco nodded to himself as he finished his sentence. As a Malfoy he was the natural leader of any situation. People looked up to him to base how they should react. However, he was suffering his from his own confusion at the moment.

"Now if you'll excuse me, am I going to take this opportunity to use the loo." With that Draco stood with a flourish and took off towards the doors of the Great Hall. His intention, however, was not to relieve himself but to find out what Severus knew about this whole situation. Although, if Hermione kept biting her lip like that, next time he may have to relieve himself.

He had always been intrigued by Hermione, or rather _Mia_, the bossy-know-it-all who always seemed to know just a little too much to not be familiar with the wizarding world. But now she was acting not quite like a different person but like a better version of herself. The way a _pureblood_ version of her would act. And that, my friends, had Draco quite confused.

The breeze from Draco's robes as he stomped out of the Great Hall ruffled Harry's hair as the black-haired wizard regarded Ron. The latter was opening his mouth like a fish, gawking at the situation.

"What does this mean, Harry? And who the _fuck_ is Mia?!" Ron looked lost, and Harry didn't have anything to say that could make him feel better. It was usually Hermione who rationalized and explained situations. The two boys looked to the screen for more answers.

Draco didn't have to travel all the way down to the dungeons to find his godfather.

"Severus!" Draco called to grab his attention. Normally he would have been more formal, but considering that the rest of the school was preoccupied either in their beds or in the Great Hall, he let formalities slip.

"Draco, tried of the show?" Professor Snape drawled. He had been on his way back from escorting the lesser years of his house down to their rooms to make sure none of them snuck back up.

"More like confused by the show. Who is Hermione Granger? Honestly. And why do her parents and her house look so familiar? Is this some giant mind-fuck the Dumbledore created because now the war is over and he's bored?!" Draco yelled the last bit, it drove him mad to not have a firm handle on whatever situation he was in.

"Draco, I cannot give you all the answer right now, but I can assure you that not even Dumbledore has any idea what he has stirred up by doing this. What I know, you will find out tomorrow. Just do one thing, get ready for some big changes. The wizarding world is in for a big surprise." With that Snape glided away from his godson. It had become an often occurrence, starting with the first task that the Dark Lord had given Draco, that he can to him for advice. However, Snape wasn't ready to divulge this secret. Watching the situation blow up in Dumbledore's face was going to be extremely statisfying.

Draco wasn't used to these cryptic answers. During the war Snape had put everything out in black and white for him -how to please the Dark Lord, while saving himself from any possible persecution that could from his actions. It was obvious Snape knew more than he was letting on and from this conversation it became harder to tap down the little voice inside Draco that now apparently seemed to be screaming: _A Slytherin has been parading as a Gryffindor._ Picking up his head, he stomped back to the Great Hall.

Back on the screen Mia and Lucy were giggling over gossip pertaining to no one anyone knew. Apparently, Holly (whoever that was) had gotten married and had the audacity to _white_. What nerve.

Lucy's, what Hogwarts had learned was an iPhone, dinged in her lap.

"It's from Henry. He's at the club." Lucy looked over to her friend to gauge her reaction.

"How do you feel about seeing him?" If Mia wasn't going to handle it well, better to diffuse the situation early.

"Oh God, you look way too worried. It's not as if he cheated on me in some sordid love affair, that I walked in on." Mia laughed to ease the tension.

"We were just not in the same place in our lives. He was establishing his career and I was preparing for the war, I was young and wanted more attention then he could give. We've both grown up. Well, at least I have."

"So no awkward?" The mere thought of an awkward situation made Lucy squirm. Awkward she could NOT handle.

"Not from me!" With that Mia and Lucy clinked champagne glasses and tossed them back.

"Hmm…the bottle is empty." The statement was then proven by Mia holding the bottle upside down and shaking it, pouting as she did so.

"Sad." As both girls sad this in unison, at fact they found to be hilarious, the effects of finishing said bottle were starting to show. Needless to say, their little bodies were quickly approaching the "drunk" stage of drinking.

Draco settled back into his seat, brushing off the glances from his housemates, just as the car pulled up in front of a swanky nightclub. The line to get in was around the building, but the bouncer ran up and opened the door for the girls and ushered them right in.

"Oh Mia, how I've missed going out with you. We get the best service." Lucy and Mia linked arms as they strutted into the club, smirking at the yells coming from the crowd complaining about the line.

As the girls slid up to the bar they quickly grabbed the attention of the bartender.

"We'll take two Flirtinis, please", Mia had to yell over the music. As they were waiting for their drinks the two girls started to scan the crowd, Mia's knee bouncing nervously on the barstool.

"Just in time", Lucy said when their drinks came. She had noticed her friend's gesture, and she just wanted to get seeing Henry out of the way so they could either hook up and make up or move on.

As the girls clinked glasses and went to take a sip, a masculine hand slapped down a Black American Express card between them.

"Hey Jim, put these ladies on my tab and add a double firewhiskey on the rocks."

_Firewhiskey?! What the hell?!_ Was the thought, both mental and verbal, throughout the Great Hall.

The hair on the back of Mia's neck stood on end. She hadn't heard that voice in almost a year.

Slowly turning in her seat, Mia's eyes landed on quidditch megastar and ex-boyfriend, Henry Delacroix.

At the very same moment Ron felt himself crumbling. Right now his mind couldn't even begin to think about why Hermione was with a quidditch star, who apparently was her ex-boyfriend, who was also ordering firewhiskey, at a nightclub where they obviously knew what firewhiskey was. He was crumbling because Hermione was with someone other than him, also never mind that he had cheated on her with Lavender effectively ending their relationship.

Harry looked over at both Weasely's, both silently seething, suffering from different types of jealousy. He had never seen Ginny act in such a way. He thought back to the beginning of summer when Hermione, or Mia as he would now have to get used to called her, had said that Ginny had the ugliest type of character. It was one thing to be an obvious bitch, like she (Hermione) had the tendency to be, but it was another to be friendly to your face and terrible to you behind your back. When she had said that Ginny fell into the second category Harry hadn't really believed it, but now he was watching her turn on Hermione in the blink of an eye.

Draco, however, was more observant to Mia's surroundings. This scenario, coupled with his earlier suspicions was making him think twice about the witch he had called mudblood for all those years. It was also making him uncomfortable that he felt uncomfortable about the way Henry was up-downing Mia. This was a feeling he was quite unfamiliar with.

"I don't fucking know", he growled. He had sensed the eyes of his peers on him. This was too much.

Before Henry or Mia could say anything Lucy got up and laid her hand on Mia's arm.

"I'm going to go meet up with everyone else. I'll have my phone with me so text me if you need _anything_." Mia looked over at her and nodded appreciatively before turning her gaze back to Henry.

"Henry", his name came out in a quick breath.

"Mia, you looking amazing." Henry continued to view her with appreciate eye.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Just as she had slimmed down and filled out over the year, Henry had grown up. Standing at six-foot, he was all muscle. With light brown eyes and light brown hair, he was every bit the stereotypical jock she remembered. His muscles could be seen clearly beneath his dark grey t-shirt, his biceps flexing as he grabbed his drink from the bar. Without taking their eyes off each other, both brought their drinks to their lips.

Henry grabbed her drink from her hand and set both his and hers on the bar, waving over to Jim to watch them.

"Let's go dance." As Henry led her to the dance floor in the middle of the club they passed the table with Lucy and the rest of Mia's friends. Mia dropped her clutch off with them and turned her head over her shoulder to give a little finger wave as she disappeared with Henry into the crowd.

"Poor sweetie is in way over her head." That came from Greg, Mia and Lucy's "gay boyfriend" as they called him. Before Mia was engrossed in the war efforts, the three of them were inseparable.

"I think she has a better handle on it then we think. Her plan was to make him realize what he gave up for quidditch and leave him wanting. From what I understand, brunettes aren't her type anymore." Lucy then mouthed _tell you later_ to him across the table.

"Well regardless, I think I should have an emergency in 30 minutes, which will require her immediate assistance." Greg wasn't convinced. As the oldest of the three, he viewed the two girls as his little sisters and felt fiercely protective over them.

On the dance floor Mia had her hands up over her head, causing her dress to ride up into the danger zone, dancing around and enjoying the feeling of being in the crowd. Henry looked on, wondering what had happened between them, before sidling up and putting her arms around her.

Mia allowed herself to follow his lead. Grinding and rubbing their bodies against each other, feeling the movement of the music and the crowd, Henry flipped Mia around so they were front to front. He slide his hands done her bare back until he was cupping her ass, squeezing and bringing her even closer to him. Mia slid her hands up his torso, starting at his belt buckle and across his abs up to his shoulders. Resting her hands there, she held on and bent backwards, pushing her lower body into his. She could feel his arousal pressing into her body.

When Mia came back up she couldn't help back think that the movements felt so right but so wrong at the same time. This is exactly what she wanted to be doing, but is this who she really wanted to be doing it with? She used to think she fit into him like a glove, but now they were slightly off. Maybe it's because her heels were too high but she wanted someone that she could wear these shoes with and be barefoot with and fit right into him. Henry might not be that person for her anymore.

Just as she was thinking that, Henry brought his lips down and claimed hers. Closing her eyes, she tried to think back to how it used to feel, but the spark wasn't there anymore. Had it ever been?

Henry was leaning in for another kiss, obviously not effected in the same way she was, and she was thinking about how to excuse her self when she heard a familiar screech and thanked the Gods.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Greg was pushing his way through the crowd, dragging a sheepish Lucy behind him.

"Oh thank goodness we found you. Henry, doll, I'm sorry but I am going to have to steal her from you. I'm having some boyfriend troubles and need some girl time." Greg seemed nice when he said it but his body language was giving off the "don't-fuck-with-the-main-gay" attitude.

Henry looked down at Mia and smiled whistfully.

"When do you go back to school?" he asked.

"Sunday afternoon." She responded while biting her lip, the nervous action always coming out at the wrong time. This time Henry took it as her not wanting to leave.

"Don't worry I have the whole weekend off. Let me take you out. I'll call you?"

"Sure", she responded. Giving him a kiss on the cheek goodbye, she accepted her clutch from Lucy and walked arm and arm out with her two best friends, smiling the whole way. Looking to see if he was still watching, and he was, she added an extra swing of hips.

"Did you tell him you changed your number?" Lucy asked as the three huddled for warmth, waiting for the car to arrive.

"Nope." Mia responded and then looked to her friends and at the same time they all burst into laughter.

"C'mon, let's go back to my apartment and drink ourselves silly and gossip. We have a lot of catching up to do missy." Greg bumped hips with Mia and let the girls get into the car first before sliding in himself.

Popping another bottle of champagne, the three set out to finish it before reaching Greg's downtown London apartment.

Ron, meanwhile, had grabbed Lavender's hand and was bringing her up to their dorms. Determined to remind himself why he had left the vibrant, giggling, sexy girl up on the screen.

Draco had watched the whole scene silently steaming. When Henry had his hands all over Mia's body Draco had been clutching his glass so hard he had to set it down when he felt the glass begin to splinter. He had never felt these feeling over a girl before. The worse part was, was that as more of her life was relieved the more he felt it. He couldn't place a name on these feelings yet, but he knew that if another man touched her like that he would have to switch to another material of stemware.

_Boy, they haven't even seen the half of it. Wait until Draco and Ron (and everyone else) knows everything. How will they handle it then? Poor boys don't stand a chance._

I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!

HOWEVER, I have made this story a priority and I am managing my time better and I have LOADS of ideas. So I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up EXTREMELY SOON.

As always, PLEASE review, as long as it is constructive and positive. Anything else to say, private message me.

I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…kay, thanks.

CHAPTER 3

Mia leaned back against the seat, closed her eyes and smiled. For the first time since she had started her schooling at Hogwarts, she felt like herself. Opening her eyes, she smiled at her two best friends. Lucy and Greg were arguing about how to best open the bottle of champagne without sending the cork through the privacy glass and into the front of the Rolls.

"Oh, just give me the damn thing," Greg finally snapped.

"We'll do this the old-fashioned way." Seemingly out of nowhere Greg had produced a wand from his shirtsleeve and with a quick flick and a soft _pop_ the bottle was open.

Surprise was not even the word that described how the faces in the Great Hall appeared.

"Oi! Weasley! Even her muggle friends can do a spell without their wand blowing smoke in their face!" Ernie MacMillian spoke from the Hufflepuff table, his comment also earning a laugh from those sitting around him. Although he had been able to set aside his angst during the war, that was over now and he, along with his fellow housemates, were still bitter about the way the Triwizard Tournament had ended.

Both the Slytherins and their Head of House smirked. A few members of both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor houses and some professors also gave smiles to the comment. Now that the war was over, a feat that was contributed to by a group effort, Harry's humble attitude was more appreciated than the "King of the World" attitude adopted by one Ronald Weasley.

Ron's face was beginning to turn as red as his hair. Seeing that this was a good time to prove her worth to her man, Lavender saddled up next to him and started stroking his hair and whispering in his ear, hoping to boost both his ego and a certain part of his male anatomy.

Harry would have preferred not to hear any of what they were saying at all, especially after hearing snipettes of "big man" and "ferocious lion". Thank Merlin, he thought, that he always cast a charm to mute outside noises when he went to sleep.

"And I was beginning to think your lesser educations at Madrid had made you incapable of even simple magic." Mia winked at her friends. In actuality she was quite jealous that they were able to attend school together, and in sunny Spain no less. She couldn't help but think that she should have been there with them.

The Madrid Academy similar in education to Hogwarts, but was specially geared towards young witches and wizards who lived both in the muggle and wizarding worlds. Greg had already graduated but the setup of the school allowed for Greg to come back for frequent visits.

"Hey! Don't forget that we know who you really are. Don't get all high-and-mighty on us now." Greg had a stern look on his face, but it broke out into a smile in less than a second. Seeing the frown on Mia's face he wrapped her up in a bug and have her a kiss on her temple.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know it wasn't your choice." With that the three smiled at each other, the subject was dropped, and the champagne was poured.

Well, those three had dropped the subject.

"How in fuck's name does that mudblood know people from Madrid?!" Pansy was seething. When it had become apparent that the war was really going to happen, her mother had tried to transfer her to the neutral school. However, even the pureblood Pansy had received a letter of regret saying that she "just didn't meet their qualifications".

"I know plenty of people from Madrid. My parents actually considered sending me there, I would have gone as well if it hadn't been for the family legacy here." Draco said this for two reasons. One was to flaunt that no _apparent_ muggle was better than he, but also for those close to him, like Blaise, to know that he would be speaking with his contacts there.

"Best to know exactly what we are dealing with, yeah mate?" Blaise looked over at Draco and received an almost unperceivable nod in return. With that Blaise nodded to himself. He could always trust Draco to be on top of the situation.

Back on the screen the car had pulled up to a high-rise building, and the trio was spilling out on to the street. Greg led the way swinging the bottle of champagne as Mia and Lucy brought up the rear, linking arms to support each other.

Greg pressed the tip of his wand to the door handle and waiting for a green glow, with that he opened the door.

"Ladies before beauty." He winked as Mia smacked him on the arm while passing by. Greg used his wand in a similar manner to again access to the elevator and his floor.

"Oh, the penthouse, snazzy." Mia grinned as she entered the foyer and spun around.

"I do hope you find it to your standards, Miss Grangée."

The ears of seventh year purebloods, those old enough to remember, perked. Grangée, they hadn't heard that name since their childhood. A prominent pureblood name, the family had a daughter about a year younger than they. But no one could remember hearing of them once they had turned age ten; it was almost as though they dropped of the face of the earth. That being so, no one could really remember their faces; all they saw were bodies, the faces blurry.

Slytherins looked around at each other, all in denial, the mudblood could not be pureblood. It must be a joke.

"Mate, I don't know if this is a joke." Blaise looked over to Draco, the more he saw the more he found himself wondering what part of the picture they had missed.

Draco sat silently, fuming. He did not like the facts that he believed to be true being drawn into question. Forget trying to get the inside information from his connections, if he wanted the truth he was going to have to go to the two people he didn't want to know that he was questioning blood status.

"Fuck, I'm going to have to ask my parents. They are the only ones who would know." Draco had a grim look on his face; he didn't expect it to be a pleasant conversation.

Across the Great Hall, Ginny was seething in jealousy. She had watched someone she once pitied to have everything that Ginny had coveted and wanted in her life. It was not possible that Hermione was pureblood. It just wasn't. Ginny refused to let it be true. That was one way that Ginny would always be superior. It had to be.

_Or did it?_

Harry just watched the Weasley's sitting on either side of him. Ginny was almost a literal green with her envy and Ron looked like he had been hit over the head. Hermione, no, Mia might have been right about them. It might be time to create some distance.

Mia and Lucy kicked off their shoes and settled themselves on the couch. The camera focused on Mia has she curled her feet up under her and revealed a nearly indecent amount of thigh.

Draco again felt himself unconsciously tightening his grip on his glass as he watched the responses in the males around him. It would not do to have others ogling her in that way. But then, as soon as thought that he was also trying to figure out why the hell he felt that way to begin with. What the hell was happening to him? He hadn't felt possessive like this since childhood.

_And what was that towards?_

"So spill girlie, what's going on in your life? Fabulous as ever? Probably since you" Lucy inserted a dramatic pause "saved the wizarding world!"

"Wait! We are going to need full glasses for this!" Greg quickly filled their glasses, then sat back down, fidgeting for a few moments before sitting still.

"Okay, now I'm ready. Go."

"The truth?" Mia asked as she circled the rim of her champagne flute with her fingertip, biting her lip.

"We don't tell each other anything else." Lucy tried to smile encouragingly at her best friend, expecting to hear tales of splendor.

"Simply put, it sucks. I grew up as one person, and then had my whole life turned upside down. I entered school a year early, without any of my friends, and then I had to con my way into a house that wasn't my family legacy in order to play my role in my father's grand scheme. And now, when it's all over, I don't know how to be myself at Hogwarts. Where I am there is wrong, it's just all so wrong. I don't feel like I saved anything aside from Harry and Ron's asses. I'm not Mary Jane's and knee-highs, I'm Christian Louboutin's and thigh highs. Ah well, after this the only way to go is up, yeah?"

Greg and Lucy stared at Mia in open-mouth wonder as she threw back the entire contents of her glass. The Mia they knew was cool and composed, this Mia looked broken.

"Oh sweetie", Lucy wrapped her arms around Mia, "I never thought of how all that would effect you." Greg joined them on the couch as they had a group hug.

"Actually, I've just made a decision." Mia said as they all resumed their places in their previous seats.

"From this moment on I'm going to be me. My parents can't say anything else; I did everything I was asked to do. It's my turn now." Mia's stare seemed to penetrate right into the souls of those sitting in the Great Hall, there was a fierceness in her glare coupled with the pompous glare one had to be born with.

"There's my girl! That's the Mia we know. The fierce bitch is back!" Greg was beyond drunk at this point, he had fallen to his knees in front of Mia, bowing down.

"She has returned!"

The evening had not gone on much longer, the trio being far to drunk to continue their drinking or be understood. Attendance in the Great Hall gradually dissipated as their conversations became more fits of giggles than words. Eventually both the students and the friends found themselves in their respective beds.

Mia found herself rolling over in bed at the same time breakfast was being served in the Great Hall. All eyes snapped towards the screen.

"Shit. Why the hell are the curtains open?" Mia asked the question seemingly to no one, yet has she said it the ties keeping them closed came undone and the sun was blocked out.

"Oh thank Merlin. Darkness." Mia gingerly climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb the hangover it was correctly assumed that she was suffering from. She had changed into an emerald green silk chemise with black lace edging and matching silk shorts for sleeping. Stumbling over to the settee in her room she grabbed black silk robe and threw it on haphazardly, not bothering to tie it closed, and set off downstairs in search of a cure and food.

"She needs to get out of our colors. What a scanky wannabe." Pansy snarled to the few girls that continued to hang on her every word. Draco had to disagree, he rather enjoyed seeing her prance around in such obvious Slytherin attires.

"Eh, I wouldn't mind seeing her out of our colors. If you know what I mean." Crabbe elbowed Goyle and laughed as he said this, the innuendo obvious in his tone.

Pansy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking anywhere that wasn't the giant screen or the faces that were firmly affixed to it.

Mia breezed in the kitchen, looking much better than she felt. Hair gently tousled, robe now closed, and eyes, almost, wide open. Theodore and Rosalie already seated at the table, well into their breakfast.

"Well would you look at that dear, she lives." Theodore had amusement in his voice as he watched his daughter struggle over the assault of smells coming from the breakfast food.

"I think you'll find what you are looking for next to your juice glass." With that suggestion and a smirk, he brought his paper back up and continued reading, the first of seven international papers he read throughout the day.

All attention was drawn to the small vial of orange liquid that was sitting next to the empty glass. Curiously, it looked liked hangover potion.

_Odd, no?_

Feeling much more like her normal self, Mia grinned and started putting berries on her oatmeal. She looked up at her parents, both preoccupied, and decided now was the best time to tell them about her revelation from last night. She wanted to feel as much like who she really was as possible.

"Mum, Daddy, can I talk to you both for a minute." She waited a beat and to make sure she had her parents' full attention before continuing.

"I think I have played my role in everything quite well, but now that it is all over I would like to return to being Mia, not Hermione." She steeled herself for whatever backlash she thought might come.

"Well naturally sweetie. That's what tonight is all about, to celebrate our success and reintroduce you into society. Now eat up, you have a dress appointment at eleven." Rosalie smiled at her daughter, grinning at her child's silly belief that they would make her carry on as someone she wasn't.

Mia felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders. That couldn't have gone any better. Perhaps she could get Lucy to meet her shopping today. She had a whole new wardrobe to buy for school. Visibly brightened by her excitement, Mia ate with purpose. She loved shopping days.

_Society? Victory? What is this family playing at?_ The Great Hall simmered with anticipation laced with confusion. Today was destined to go down as the slowest day in history.

I AM SO SORRY! This chapter was really hard for me to write, it was mostly filler to get me to my big action and revelation scenes and every time I went to work on it I got distracted by my big ideas. BUT NO MORE! I got it done and I can write the rest of the chapters and put all my ideas to paper. I'm quite excited.

Thank you to all who have stuck with me! It's going to get better! I promise.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW, nice things preferred. If you have a problem, please use a private message to convey it.


	5. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING….kay, thanks.

CHAPTER 4

Breakfast at Mia's was relatively uneventful after her discussion with her parents. Rosalie spent her time at the opposite end of the table arranging a mock up place setting. Periodically she would like for input, asking Mia and her father their opinion but not waiting for an answer. Mia rolled her eyes while a chuckle came from Theodore behind his, now second, paper of the day.

"Mia, sweetie, you better go get changed if we are to make our appointments on time." Rosalie didn't even look up as she instructed her daughter to get ready.

Mia rose from the table and knowing better than to interrupt her mother when she was party planning, gave a quick kiss to her father before heading upstairs.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Good luck, little love." His tone was ominous, and left Mia unsure if he meant the shopping trip with Rosalie, or upcoming party and its aftershocks.

"Flopsy! Mopsy!" Mia was still enough in the room when her mom spoke that Hogwarts caught, albeit briefly, two female house elves pop into the room at Rosalie's side.

Harry burst into a fit of laughter. He shouldn't have been surprised. Hermione and Mia were complete contradictions. At this point he expected a table of Death Eaters to be seated around the table at dinner.

Draco almost choked on his pumpkin juice. He would have bet a hefty amount of galleons against seeing house elves in the home of Hermione Granger, or whoever the fuck she was. What was going to be next, he thought, were his parents going to show up? At that thought he chuckled to himself. That would be a sight.

_Wouldn't it?_

Mia stepped out of the warm shower reluctantly, comfortable that Dumbledore would recognize a person's need to bathe and respect her privacy until she stepped out of the bathroom with the necessary bits covered. She was correct; Hogwarts had been watching the closed bathroom door for the past fifteen minutes. However, many male students found a way to pass the time by discussing the view that they were missing. Draco again had to contain himself from causing bodily harm at some of the ideas were swirled around the Great Hall.

The bathroom door open and Mia emerged, her white towel wrapped around her like a sarong. She had towel dried her hair in the bathroom and her damp curls hung down to the small of her back. Stopping briefly at her vanity, Mia hit a few buttons on the wall, and seemed to be waiting for something as she smoothed her eyebrows in the mirror. Suddenly Lucy's voice filled the room.

"Hello, girlie! I take it you survived this morning."

"Barely. But, I did have a talk with my parents and guess who gets to go back to be themselves one hundred percent of the time…this girl!" Mia couldn't contain the smile on her face.

"That's fabulous! I told you they would understand, any more information on this mysterious gathering tonight?" While Lucy had been talking Mia had stepped into her closet and put on nude lace boy shorts and a matching nude lace bra. She walked out carrying a dress in her hands, set it down on the settee and sat at the vanity, wand in hand.

Pointing her wand at her hair, Mia uttered "_aqua exalant_" and watched as the water evaporated from her hair and big, bouncy, golden waves tumbled down her back.

"Well, apparently, they had the same idea and this party is a way of reintroducing both myself and the family name back into society. You sure you don't want to come?" Mia was now applying makeup. She smooth skin gave her no reason to use any foundation so she stuck with some simple bronzing blush, then some dark gold eye shadow to make her blue eyes pop, a quick dab of mascara and lip gloss and she was good to go.

"Sorry hun, but I can't tonight. My parents were invited tonight and I was going to go with them, but it's the same night as our monthly dinner with my grandparents. You know how crazy they get when there is any change in routine. You remember when their favorite restaurant changed hands and they refused to call in another name and even referred to the new hostess by the name of the previous one." Lucy was genuinely apologetic; she hadn't wanted to throw her best friends into the snakes nest without an ally.

"I had never had more fun at a meal. That was hilarious. Oh well, I handled Hogwarts by myself, I can handle one dinner." Mia had slipped on the cream silk shift dress. It had black lace at the hemline, which reached mid thigh, as well as around the cap sleeves and the scoop neck.

"Call me later, bye Mia."

"Talk to you later." Mia hit another button, ending the call, slipped on a pair of black patent leather peep toe Christian Louboutin stilettos and grabbed her wand and a black leather clutch. Putting the wand into a special pocket in the clutch, Mia strode down the hallway and the large staircase to where her mother was waiting in the foyer. Mia was halfway to the door when she realized her mom hadn't moved.

"Aren't we taking the car into London?"

"Oh no dear, we want something much more spectacular than Diagon Alley. We taking a port key to Paris. I've made an appointment with Catherine Malandrino." Rosalie smiled at the excited look on her daughter's face.

As a child, Mia had loved taking impromptu trips to wizarding Paris. Granted, Diagon Alley did have its fair share of upscale shops, but when you wanted something really special, Paris was the place to go. Catherine Malandrino was a witch designer that had extreme success in both the muggle and wizard worlds.

Pansy couldn't have been more green if she had painted herself that color. It was the first time she had, had something in common with a Gryffindor, as Ginny was looking much the same color.

"Gee Pans, you aren't looking too good. Do you need to go up to the infirmary?" Milicent wasn't trying to be mean, she was sincerely concerned over the color of her friend's complexion.

"Shut. Up." Pansy said through clenched teeth.

Arriving in Paris was always a magical moment for Mia and her mom. They used to take frequent, special mother-daughter trips but when it looked like the war was coming to a head her family had taken a more private role than other families.

"Over here dear, we are cutting it very close for time." Rosalie was already heading off in the direction of the boutique. Mia had to walk exceptionally fast in her Louboutins to keep up, because a lady never ran. Or so her mother said.

A bell chimed as the two ladies walked in, rather than being surrounded by racks of dresses there was a prominent sitting area with dresses more in the background. Before they even reached the couches, a tall brunette woman about the same age as Rosalie scurried out from behind the curtain in the back with open arms.

"Oh _mon dieu_, our sweet little Mia is all grown up. Look at you darling. Spin for me. Yes, perfect." Catherine's heavy French accent didn't hinder her English, for either Mia and Rosalie's understanding or the Great Hall. Mia blushed under the scrutiny, she had blossomed into her looks over the summer and was still getting used to receiving appreciating looks.

"Rosalie, dear, tell me what we are dressing for today?" Catherine had herded the women the couches and snapped her fingers, summoning another woman out with a tray of champagne and finger cookies.

"Well, as you know, our family took a less public role in that whole mess and we have been out of the social scene for the past seven years. Tonight we are hosting a dinner for all our old friends and the social elite to reestablish our place. Also, we will be introducing Mia to society. So her gown is of the utmost importance."

Catherine had been nodding thoughtfully, her eyes holding a far-off distant look.

"Red is obviously out, that color just wouldn't do with your complexion. I don't think pink is any good either, in fact we'll eliminate any pastels. Any other colors that are out?"

"Not that I can think of, I guess we'll have to see how everything looks." Mia answered while her mother had already been brought back for a fitting with another shop attendant. Catherine grabbed Mia's arm and headed toward the dressing area with purpose.

"I have just the gown for you, my dear." She more than gently urged Mia into a dressing room, telling her to disrobe, and hurried off to grab the gown in question. Soon coming back, she pushed the garment bag behind the curtain.

"Alright dear, now you just come out when you are ready."

Mia unzipped the hidden side zipper and stepped into the gown and pulled it up. The gown was dark grey chiffon with a low empire waist, highlighted by a braided up of the same material. The dress had a deep V down to the braided rope with two triangle pieces of fabric covering her chest. The triangles had the same braided ropes at the top which went up behind her neck, criss-crossed and then connected to the dress in the back at the empire waist. She stepped out from behind the curtain and looked up to see her mother had already made her selection and was waiting with Catherine to see the selection.

"Oh, darling, it's perfect. Let me see the back." Both Rosalie and Catherine had smiles on their faces.

"I think I designed that dress unconsciously for you. I absolutely will not let you not take that gown home. It would be a travesty."

"Mom, I really love this dress. This color might be my absolute favorite." Mia looked for her mom's reaction.

_Grey was her favorite color, hmm?_

"That's definitely the dress. Why don't you go take it off and I'll pick out some shoes. We need to head home to stay on schedule, hair and make up should be there when we get home." Rosalie was made to throw a party; her daughter and husband had noticed her personality wilted during the war when she was unable to entertain. This was the happiest she had been since Mia was a child.

A late lunch was just finishing up in the Great Hall. Ron's jaw had only been picked up off the table because the action was required in order for him to chew his food. Lavender had thought she had spent most of the night successfully reminding Ron that the present was much better than the past. However, now watching the screen she again felt that nagging feeling that he was second guessing his decision.

Harry had tried to distance himself from the Weasley's and their mood swings. Mia had pinned their personalities correctly, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Today he chose to sit with another group of Gryffindor seventh years; they were more low key and didn't turn green at each new development made on the screen. It had proven to be a much less stressful day.

At the Syltherin table, Draco had taken much the same approach as Harry. Distancing himself from almost everyone in his usual group aside from Blaise. He had left the Hall periodically during the day to try and contact his parents via both floo and owl, but the appeared to have been out of the house all day. He was now surrounded by, purebloods who seemed to be taking the new changes more in stride than others.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass proved to be extremely complimentary towards Mia. The sisters were thoroughly impressed by her new ability to tame her hair, apply her make up, and most of all her new wardrobe.

"Just hear me out, I think she doesn't have the parentage she led us to believe. I mean she has house elves for Merlin's sake. If that proves to be the case, I think we should make friends. Yeah?" Astoria, a sixth year, looked to her older sister for an answer, which Daphne seemed to ponder for a moment.

"I think you might be correct. On all accounts." Daphne's answer was short and to the point.

Draco and Blaise had been listening to the conversation. Draco had always thought that Daphne was a good judge of character. She hadn't fallen into step behind Pansy that first day of Hogwarts as many of the girls in their year and house had. And Merlin knew, no one got on Draco's last nerve more than Pansy.

"Holy fuck, mate. I don't think my mind has ever been more blown. Did you just hear that?" Blaise's face wore a look of complete shock.

"And you know what else? I think I agree with them! Shit. Remember what you said about your parents? Want to place a bet on it now?" Blaise banged his head against his fist, as if trying to set everything straight in his world again. He was unsuccessful. It all remained the same.

Yesterday, Draco would have taken that bet. Today, not so much. Not so much at all.

When she arrived home, her house was a world-wind of activity. Mia and Rosalie's packages had been sent home ahead of them and had the house elves place them in the dressing room. Theodore strode through the foyer at the same time the mother and daughter walked through the front door.

"Love!" He addressed Rosalie. "I do believe you will be happy with Flopsy and Mopsy, they followed your instructions explicitly. The table looks marvelous. I was just on my way to the kitchen to sample some of Chef's creations. Care to accompany me?"

"Mia, why don't you head upstairs and make sure everything is all set. If Julie and Marie have arrived, have them start on your hair and make up. I just want to do a final check on everything." Rosalie and Theodore took off arm-in-arm in the direction of the larger kitchen were meals such as this were prepared.

Taking her mother's direction, Mia headed upstairs and towards the guest wing, the opposite end of the hallway of the family's rooms. Years ago her mother had, had one of the rooms redecorated into a dressing room. There were two giant vanities and racks for clothes and shoes. The racks currently held two dresses, one Mia's dark grey gown, and the other a classic black gown that was sleeveless with a scoop neck and fit tightly until the high waist where it flared out with layers of fabric. It appeared both dresses had been steamed for any wrinkles.

"Oh look at you!" Julie and Marie exclaimed at the same time. They were identical twins. Julie handled the make up while at the same time Marie would tackle the hair.

"Sit, sit, sit. I can't wait to get my hands on that hair. It's simply gorgeous. Those natural highlights and those waves, it took awhile to get there but I bet you agree it was worth the wait?" Marie got Mia into the chair and walked over to examine her dress to see what would compliment it best.

"I don't know, I had to deal with frizz for far too long." Mia was silent after that, letting the twins do what they did best. At one point her mother had breezed in and the girls took a break from Mia to quickly do Rosalie's hair and make up and she had to be downstairs to great the guests.

When hair and make up were done, Marie and Julie helped dress Mia so she wouldn't mess up her hair or make up. Mia inspected her image in the mirror before heading downstairs. Marie had put a dramatic side part in her hair and braided the front of the heavier side before pulling the hair into a loose bun and the base of her neck to expose the detailed back of her dress. Julie had given her a heavy smokey eye that still managed to not look trashy when paired with a nude lip. At Catherine's shop her mother had picked out a pair of nude pumps that just peaked out when she walked.

"Well, wish me luck." Mia managed a smile after taking a deep breath. This was it, she was going back where she belonged.

"You'll be fabulous." Julie and Marie again spoke in unison, ushering Mia out the door and towards the stairs.

Mia descended the stairs slowly, taking in all the people that had assembled at her home. She remembered from childhood that when her parents threw parties only the who's-who of society were invited and the invitations were extremely coveted. Judging by the levels of dress in the room, this party picked up right where the others had left off. She spotted her parents speaking with two couples and another woman and headed over in their direction.

Rosalie spotted her first and opened up the circle to welcome her daughter.

"Everyone, allow me to reintroduce to you our daughter, Mia Grangée." Rosalie stated with pride.

Mia looked up and sucked in a breath. She was staring back at an older version of the eyes that seemed to haunt her in her dreams, just out of reach. She placed a demure smile on her face as her father spoke, taking her arm.

"Mia, these are some of our closest and dearest friends, they were instrumental to our war effort. This is Isabella Zabini, Roger and Rachel Greengrass, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Forks in the Great Hall dropped.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE, Please REVIEW. I would love to know what you guys think. Constructive and positive only please! Anything else and please private message me.

PLEASE REVIEW – I HOPE YOU ENJOYED – I'LL UPDATE SOON, PROMISE


	6. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…kay, thanks.

CHAPTER 5

The silence in the Great Hall probably would have persisted for much longer if it had not been for one Ronald Weasley. Often one to be lead purely by his emotions, this new development proved to be a little too much for him to handle, rather than a boisterous outburst as would be expected, the poor boy had fainted. He fell right off the back of the bench and landed on the unforgiving stone with a resounding _thud_.

"Won Won! Baby, are you okay?! Someone get help!" Lavender's pleas fell on deaf ears as all the eyes of both professors and students were glued to the screen.

"It's so nice to meet you all, again I suppose." Mia's little comment earned her a chuckle from the group that effectively broke the ice.

"Oh you have grown into such a beautiful woman, my dear. Your parents are so proud of you. I am so happy that we can all be together again. Too bad the girls are at school, but I suppose you will be seeing them again soon enough. Oh, you three were so darling together." Rachel Greengrass was carrying on, much the way her younger daughter had the tendency to. Quieted by her husband, Roger, the Greengrasses greeted Mia warmly, each giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

No one would make the mistake of calling Isabella Zabini a warm creature, but even she managed to give Mia a kiss on each cheek.

However, it had to be the reactions of the Malfoy's that most shocked the Great Hall. Narcissa embraced Mia, holding her close and murmuring something softly into her hair. It was the most affectionate everyone, aside from Draco, had seen the matriarch since the start of the second war. It would forever be speculated what Narcissa had said that had both in, albeit, happy tears when they pulled away. Looking at each other they laughed and Narcissa gave her one more hug before fully releasing Mia.

Mia nervously glanced up at Lucius, as did the audience at Hogwarts. It was one thing to be accepted so readily by the previous witches and wizard, but it would be Lucius' reaction that would confirm or deny everybody's hunch. Warm greeting meant pureblood, and cold greeting meant muggleborn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again under much more favorable conditions. I cannot tell you how often I have apologized to your parents for my actions during the war. But, I'm sure once all is revealed, you will realize that all actions, even the unfortunate ones, were orchestrated for the well-beings of those close to us." Lucius ghosted a kiss over Mia's knuckles.

"I…um…okay. I know we all did things driven by the war that we aren't proud of." Mia hadn't known how to react at first. She knew that her father had kept quite a bit from her, only releasing information that was important to her role in the war. Join Harry Potter's house, earn his trust, and keep him alive as long as it took to kill Voldemort.

The Great Hall sat in stunned silence. Gryffindor, as a house, looked crestfallen. Their star student, the muggleborn underdog, was so not that. She was very much a pureblood who had entered Hogwarts a year early, not a year late, and played them all as pawns in some mysterious plan. Harry sat deep in thought as to what all of this would mean for his friendship with Mia. Glancing at Ginny, he could tell precisely where her friendship with Mia, and now him, was going…and that was absolutely no further.

Poor Hufflepuff looked far too confused, later someone from Ravenclaw would come over and explain the situation, slowly, for them.

"Hell! I wish we had placed that bet Draco, I could have the whole Malfoy fortune. Your parents, my mother, Daphne and Astoria's parents, they are all there! Apparently Astoria and Mia were playmates!" Blaise was cracking under all the news. At this moment he found everything hilarious, it was easier to laugh than think.

Rosalie looped arms with Mia and Theodore excused their family from the group, saying that they had to make other greetings before dinner. It wasn't long before food was being served in the Grangée household and the Great Hall.

Mia found herself sitting between her mother, who was seated at the left hand of Theodore (the head of the table), and Narcissa Malfoy. Across from them sat Lucius Malfoy at her father's right hand, and down the table were the heads of powerful pureblood families from all over Europe.

Mia recognized, vaguely, some of the faces from her childhood. Others she could place because their child was a classmate of hers. So far she had been able to get through the evening quite well, many former Death Eaters apologizing for how they had acted, explaining that they could not act as though they recognized her for fear of messing up her father's plan. There were even a few pureblood witches and wizards who had worked with the Order of the Phoenix .

However, it was most surprising the face that was sitting across from her. Seated next to Lucius, was her the Hogwarts potions professor himself, Severus Snape.

"Ahem! Excuse me, I just wanted to have a quick word before we eat." Theodore's voice boomed from the head of the table throughout the dining room and the Great Hall.

"I want to take this moment to thank and honor you all for your valiant effort during the war. Our victory could not have happened without a single person sitting at this table. Most notably, I would like to thank Lucius and Narcissa, Severus, and of course our daughter Mia. She sacrificed the childhood she was entitled to in order to protect Harry Potter and make sure that our little problem was taken care of. It is my pleasure to reintroduce both my family and my daughter back into society, and it is with great pleasure that I announce, with the help of Severus, that my daughter will be resorted and undoubtedly sorted into her proper house. Long live the Grangée name in Slytherin!"

Theodore sat back down with a self-satisfied smirk amongst loud cheers from his companions. Mia wore a smirk to match her father's; finally she would be in her rightful place.

The cheers were not echoed in the Great Hall. Some sobs could be heard coming from Gryffindor, Harry sat very stoically, worried about losing his best friend. Before anyone could open their mouth to say anything, Harry just shrugged forlornly and looked down, there wasn't anything he could do. It had always struck his as odd that curses seemed to curve around Hermione and her advanced knowledge of magic. Books couldn't teach you all that.

Across the Hall, the green and silver were rearranging themselves and going through some changes of their own. As more families were revealed on the screen, their child at the Slytherin table made their way down to sit with Draco, Blaise, Astoria and Daphne. The move to the end of the table had originally been so Draco could distance himself from the whispers and collect his thoughts on the situation, however he again found himself sitting at the head of the group, all eyes looking on to him for the next move. It wasn't until Theodore Nott spoke that Draco was able to understand and take charge.

"Think about it mate, she took care of us, she is one of our own and more than likely will be a member of our house. If nothing else, Slytherins look out for each other." Theo had said it under his breath, not wanting to speak out of turn, but hoping that Draco would hear.

"Regardless, she is one of us. Dumbledore hasn't announced to the school the Heads yet, but I'll tell you right now I've made Head Boy. It's a safe bet to assume that Mia will be Head Girl. We'll look out for her, not make it any tougher than it needs to be when she comes back, and she and I will protect the house."

Draco's voice was not raised but commanded the attention of all those around him. He nodded to himself, quite pleased that he had put sort of a label of ownership over Mia. If they were both Heads, they would be sharing living quarters, and rule the school so-to-speak. He couldn't understand it, but he felt insanely jealous thinking of her in another house or with another male. He already had problems controlling his emotions when his classmates had talked about the wanks they had to visions of her on the screen clad in only her lace undergarments.

He hadn't noticed it before, but the students on his left had unconsciously, or consciously, moved down the line, leaving his left hand place open for her arrival. She would live with him, and she would be his. Grangée was one of the very few Malfoy equals. Draco would ensure equals ended up together.

_Would it really be a challenge? Maybe. Or maybe not._

Dumbledore clutched his hand to his chest. If wizards suffered from heart attacks he would be sure he was having one. His whole view of the war was turned on its head. Correction, his whole view of the world. Previous to this weekend, if Dumbledore had been asked he would have said that the Grangée family was sadly wiped out in a Death Eater attack and Hermione Granger was an exceptionally talented muggleborn, who worked hard and deserved a trip home, her normal middleclass life would be the perfect example for his Muggle Studies project. But now…he could not even claim a victory in the war. It appeared it had all been orchestrated by purebloods, playing both sides. Blood status had not made any advancement in society.

He couldn't handle any further surprises, after this weekend the project would be terminated. Muggleborn students would still get their promised weekend home, however it wouldn't be broadcasted. Unfortunately, Severus had arranged for a student to be resorted, name left unmentioned. He couldn't very well take it back, and he also couldn't take back his Head Girl appointment. It looked like Mia Grangée of Slytherin would be taking Hermione Granger of Gryffindor's place as Head Girl. With a heavy heart he sat up from the table, better alert the house elves to make the whole suite green and silver.

Mia smiled when she walked up to her room that night. _Finally_, she thought, as the Great Hall watched her slip out of her dress and her naked back strut into the bathroom.

Draco and his group were some of the last few people sitting up watching, it was 2:00 in the morning. Boy, did their parents know how to party hard and close down a place. Draco tried to relax the grip on his glass, soon that would be a view only he would see.

…

I hope you enjoyed it! I know this one was kind of boring, but the backstory had to be told. In the next chapter she's off to school, into the real action! I am so excited to write it!

PLEASE, PLEASE review. Good things only! Any problems or criticism please send them to me in a PM. But hopefully lots of reviews!

Next one coming soon!


	7. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING….kay, thanks.

For shaymars…you got my butt in gear and the ideas following. I promise I won't go away for so long again. Thank you.

CHAPTER 6

Today was it, the last morning of the project and the first day Mia would be back at Hogwarts with her true name and background revealed. Dumbledore ambled to the Great Hall, they would be broadcasting this last morning until Mia boarded the train at noon. As he sat at his elevated seat at the professor's table, he looked out at the faces of his students, all filled with a mix of curiosity, excitement, and confusion.

Draco sauntered to his rightful place at the head of Slytherin's table. Immediately surrouding around him now were Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Astoria and Adrian Pucey. Pansy and her, dwindling, group of followers had been shoved down into the section of the table that usually housed the youngest classes. With the boys sitting to his right, Draco noticed that a small space was open on his left. Looking at it he looked up and caught Daphne's eye, she gave a small nod confirming that that was where Mia was expected to sit and then went on with her breakfast.

Harry had spent most of the night hanging with the quidditch team. Ron had recently left the team; he claimed that their subpar performance would hurt his chances at making a professional team. As the weekend had worn on, Harry started to notice the little things that Mia had pointed out about people's personalities and characters were true, especially in the case of the Weasley family.

On the screen Mia wore a smile and her towel as she emerged from her bathroom. Her smile grew when she saw that her best friend Lucy was sitting on the love seat in front of the fireplace.

"Well hello there, when I didn't get a call from you last night I got a bit worried. But you seem to be in fine shape this morning. Dinner wasn't too bad then?" Lucy moved over and threw herself down on Mia's bed, after the house elves had dutifully made it, to lie on her stomach while her friend sat the vanity.

Mia looked over her shoulder and Lucy and smirked.

"I went better than expected, that is for sure. I was a bit worried at first, especially being thrust straight into conversation with the Malfoy's, Greengrasses, and Isabella Zabini. But, turns out I used to play with their kids. I have vague memories of it, but I think we've all changed so much I doubt they remember any more than I do, if anything at all." Mia had used a spell on her hair to dry it and had styled it in big, loose waves. Her makeup was simple, focusing mostly on making her blue eyes pop. She spun around on the stool to face Lucy as she finished her lip gloss.

"Plus, you'll never guess the biggest shocker, not only are my parents letting me live by my true identity, but I am going to be resorted!" Mia finished her sentence with a flourish as she snapped the applicator back into the tube of lip gloss.

"Finally! We get to play in your fabulous wardrobe and get rid of those frumpy jeans and homemade sweaters! I know just what to do with all that garbage." Lucy bounced off the bed and strode over to the fireplace with purpose. Lighting up she winked at Mia.

"Merlin, I've been waiting for this day. Hold on let me get changed and we'll gather it all up."

Mia came out of her closet moments later dressed in black leather leggings with a cream tunic and snake skin wedge booties, arms loaded with faded, synthetic fabric.

As Mia and Lucy giggled over mimosas that the houseelves had delivered, Hogwarts watched as the last bits of the muggleborn Hermione they knew flew out up the chimney and the pureblood Mia. This was not the girl who campaigned for elf rights, this girl sat back and directed elves which designer clothes to pack in which designer luggage.

"So anyways, I have been talking to Greg and we plan to make more than a few trips to Hogmeade. We are beyond excited to have you back."

"Where is Greg this morning? He usually never misses a chance to go through my clothes and make edits. He has been wanting to burn those clothes since day 1."

"Well, he hasn't confirmed, but our man whore might have found a boyfriend." Lucy nodded her head slowly to Mia's surprised _gasp_.

The rest of their talk was nonsense to the Great Hall. The hall was more caught up in the chatter of where Mia would be resorted, if she would remain a Gryffindor or end up somewhere else.

_Well in a few short hours, they would know_.

Mia and Lucy walked down the steps into the Grangée foyer, where Rosalie and Theodore were waiting, arm-in-arm.

"Give 'em hell, chick. And remember, I am just a floo call away. I expect to hear from you soon with all the details." Lucy and Mia hugged tight.

"Believe me, you'll be the first to know." With one last squeeze Mia and Lucy let go of each other, Lucy waved good bye to the Grangées and walked down the steps into her family's waiting car.

"Well, little love, are you ready to head back to school?" Theodore moved to close the large double doors.

"I suppose, but it doesn't seem like you guys are ready to let me. Isn't the first step to getting back walking out the door you just closed?" Mia between her parents, confused.

"Oh sweets, now that the war is over we can let you use the floo to get back. I do hope that is alright, perhaps you shouldn't have picked the color cream to wear, though. Might get a big messy. I'm not sure how often they sweep the chimneys at Hogwarts." Rosalie continued to work herself up into a frenzy as Theodore calmly led Mia into the great room.

"Nothing a quick sourgify won't cure, Mia. Now you listen to me, I want you to enjoy this year. You have made a lot of sacrifices for our family and you don't hesitate you let us know if you need anything. This is your time now. I think this should suit you better." As they stopped in front of the hearth where the houseelves had already placed Mia's luggage, Theodore handed Mia the signature orange Hérmes shopping bag.

Mia's eyes lit up with excitement as she reached into the bag and pulled out a large charcoal grey Birkin bag.

"It's perfect. Thank you mom, daddy!" Mia threw her arms around her parents and gave them both kisses on their cheeks.

"Now off you go. Remember to write, let us know how everything goes." Rosalie moved the paper shopping bag out of the floo and handed Mia the jar of floo powder.

With a final wink to her parents, Mia stood up straight and dropped with powder with a confident, "Dumbledore's office!".

Albus Dumbledore had always prided himself on being a patient man, however when it came to receiving Mia Grangée he found himself extremely jittery. Never in his wildest dreams had he envisioned this outcome from the end of the war. He about jumped out of his skin when he heard her arrive.

"Phew, stuck the landing. _Sourgify_." Mia stepped out of the fireplace and looked up at Dumbledore, neither knew who the first should be to speak.

Dumbledore finally made the decision that as the elder in the situation he should probably step up.

"Miss Granger, welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you had an enjoyable weekend. Lemon drop?" He held out the dish of candy in hopes that it would serve as a figurative olive branch.

_No such luck._

"Excuse my attitude Professor, but you and I both know that our secrets are out. You filmed my weekend home for a supposed learning experience, and I am a pureblood. Now I do not intend any disrespect towards you, and I would appreciate the same treatment in return." Mia stood in front of Dumbledore, she was not going to let him continue to try and play puppet master. She was not Hermione Granger, Dumbledore's Golden Girl, and he should best remember that fact.

"Always much more perceptive than the average witch, Miss Grangée. I did not intend to intrude, or to unearth the sort of news that I did. My sincerest apologies. I can assure you that you will retain your Head Girl position, no matter where you are to be resorted. It is an honor that you firmly deserve."

"Thank you, but in the interim that I don't have a house, where will my bags reside?" Mia looked around that the chests piled precariously after travel.

"Oh, nevermind all that, I'll have it moved to the Head Suite. If you are not opposed, it is lunch time so everyone should be gathered in the Great Hall, we can get this sorting underway." Dumbledore moved to grab the Sorting Hat from its place behind his desk.

"But don't I need to change into my robes, I'm a bit under dressed for the occasion." She looked down at her heels, leggings, and practically sheer tunic. They were a far cry from the Hogwarts uniform.

With the Sorting Hat under his arm, Dumbledore made his way towards the door of his office.

"Not to worry, we have started casual dress here during non-school hours. I also, pardon my frankness, do not believe your clothing will what will be drawing their attention."

"True. Well alright then, let's do this." Mia settled her new bag the crook of her arm and set off behind Dumbledore, thankful that her wedges gave her a fierce strut otherwise she was sure her nerves would show.

_Let's start the show._

NEXT CHAPTER SOON, AND THIS TIME I MEAN IT. This was a hard one, but I CANNOT wait to get her and Draco together! So excited.

As always, PLEASE REVIEW, but only nice or constructive things please. Otherwise send it in a PM.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own anything…kay, thanks!

Chapter 7

Minerva McGonagall gazed out over the students of her house. Her heart broke for them, they looked forlorn, as if they knew that Mia was now in the castle and her resorting was only moments away. There was always a slim chance that she would remain a Gryffindor, but with the growing smirks at the Slytherin table, her hopes were whittled down by the second. Minerva thought back to when the Sorting Hat was placed on Hermione Granger's head. For a long time it was wondered why she was not placed in Ravenclaw, however her acts of bravery proved the decision. But now, it all made more sense, she was a soldier there to be brave and ensure the desired outcome of the war. Even still as she felt her connection with Hermione slipping away, Professor McGonagall couldn't help but be inspired and impressed and in awe of Mia. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall heard a cough over her left should that she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Minerva", a smooth voice drawled, "it seems as though you are putting off the announcement you were asked to make. Cat got your tongue?"

McGonagall didn't have to turn to know that it was Severus Snape standing over her shoulder. She had no desire to turn and look at him, only to see his eyes shining with mirth at both his cat joke and at her misfortune at losing her best pupil to his house. She also decided that she would not acknowledge his comment with a direct answer.

"May I have everyone's attention", her voice boomed through the Great Hall with the help of the _Sonorus_ charm, "There has been a slight change of plans. We no longer have to wait until dinner this evening to announce our new Head Boy and Head Girl; we will be doing this as soon as Professor Dumbledore arrives. There will also be a brief resorting ceremony. The faculty asks that everyone maintains composure through this time, the less fuss made, that quicker it will all be over."

On cue, just as she finished speaking the words, all the heads in the Great Hall snapped towards the large double doors that had just blow open. Dumbledore strode in first; the Sorting Hat tucked securely under his right arm, and made his way towards the stool that had been brought out for the occasion.

But it was not Dumbledore's movements that all eyes were trained on…

Mia took a deep breath to calm her nerves before following her headmaster into the Hall. She felt as if her life was just about to really begin, that she could finally be herself. She gave herself a quick check; shoes – perfection, leggings – just snug enough, tunic – long enough to make her leggings look chic and not trashy, loose neck giving just enough away, she ran a quick hand through her curls, put her head up and with her best strut walked right into the Great Hall.

Ron sat up a little straighter, able to stretch above the other students and get the first view. He felt like the breath was knocked out of him, she looked even better than she had on the screen. Her new look accentuated all of her curves, curves that seemed to have appeared over the summer. Her hair was longer, blonder now, and far tamer. The curls cascaded down her back, bouncing with every step she took. As she walked past his seat the he couldn't take his eyes off of her, the ends of her hair pointing right to her butt, an area Ron couldn't take his eyes off of.

Lavender pouted next to Ron, her tempts at snuggling into his lap only resulted in failure. When she had finally squirmed her way under his arm and into his lap, Ron turned his body to follow Mia's movements. His abrupt turn flung Lavender off his lap and onto the ground. While he did reach his hand out to help her up, he never even looked down.

Ginny watched her brother in disgust. She watched Mia in disgust. The only emotion, besides anger, that she would feel right now was disgust. This was not supposed to be the year of Hermione Granger. This was supposed to be the year of Ginny Weasley, she had taken the small amount of compensation money she earned from the war and invested in a new wardrobe. But her jeans and t-shirt looked like rags compared to Mia's.

This weekend had been the first time that a Gryffindor had so much in common with a Slytherin. Pansy sat at the table barley keeping a lid on her emotion, she white-knuckle the edge of the bench. She had to keep her hands occupied so that no one would notice that she was shaking with fury.

Mia crossed the Great Hall feeling the eyes boring into her back. _This is nothing_, she thought_, they have been watching me all weekend. They have seen me change my clothes for Merlin's sake!_ In truth, Mia could care less about the attention. Well that wasn't true, it took everything she had in her to resist turned towards the green and silver draped table to look for a pair of steely grey eyes.

But if she had, she would have found those very eyes looked on her every movement…

"Ahem", Dumbledore made a feeble effort at bringing attention back to him, yet he continued on. "It seems a bit late now, but nevertheless, Welcome Back! We sit here today with much to celebrate and much to live for. I hope now more than ever, that we can put house differences aside and work for the greater good, for we all survived, and that alone is strong enough to unite and bridge the largest gaps."

Urging Mia to sit on the stool he carried on, "We won't pretend that secrets have not been exposed this weekend. In this new light, we can see people's true character. The sorting ceremony this afternoon is just another example of our ability to do just this. With the decision of the Sorting Hat, we officially recognize Mia Grangée as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Mia sat anxiously awaiting for the dirty old hat to be placed on her head. With any luck her sorting would go much the same way as Draco's had their first year and the hat wouldn't even have to touch her head for the decision to be made.

_No such luck_, she thought as she felt the weight of the hat on her head.

Mia could hear the hat's thoughts swirling around. _Gryffindor was the correct house before, but things have changed drastically haven't they? My, my, what an identity you were hiding down there. What a strong family line, it's a wonder this decision wasn't instantly made before…_

_SLYTHERIN! _ The call of the hat rang out in the Great Hall. It was met with a variety of reactions. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had expected this outcome, and their expressions read with a tinge of boredom. Their lives would continue on much the same way they had before.

Gryffindor's emotions were across the board, some were bored, few were happy, but the majority of the faces fell. The younger female students felt lost, Hermione had been their role model, and someone they could always find in the dorm for help. The male Gryffindors felt despair, Hermione had been their sure fire way to get house points, there would be even more pressure on the already fragile quidditch team.

Harry tried to make eye contact with Mia sitting in front of the Great Hall. He felt oddly at peace with this decision. It had been becoming increasingly evident that Mia did not belong in his house, that she was fighting who everyone was forcing her to be with every fiber of her being. But he had felt that way his whole life until he had discovered Hogwarts, perhaps that mutual understanding of that feeling is what brought them together and made them such a good team. Harry didn't know how the next few days were going to go, but he was confident that when the dust settled, Mia would still be his friend. However, the same could not be said for he and Ron.

For the great majority, for everyone besides Pansy and the few friends she had left, of the Slytherin house, they were pleased with the expected outcome. A strong pureblood witch, she was a welcome addition. Even if she hadn't met their picky criteria, Draco was their leader and he approved, so they all would. But it definitely helped that she was a good looking pureblood witch from a wealthy, okay ridiculously wealthy, family that had connections with their own families.

McGonagall moved quickly to wipe the look of disappointment off of her face and moved to congratulate Snape. It hadn't meant to be the loser shaking hands with the victor, but that was exactly how if felt when Snape quirked his mouth up in smirk that screamed _I won_.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again and stepped beside Mia to remove the Sorting Hat. He had figured that this would happen, there was nothing more he could do but move on to the next order of business.

"While I have everyone's attention", Albus had to stop and chuckle, because there was no way he had anyone's attention, all eyes were flicking between Mia, the Gryffindor, and the Slytherin tables. "I would like to announce this year's Head Boy and Girl. For this first time in the history of Hogwarts, we will have our Head Boy and Girl coming from the same house. While this may have not been harmonious in the past, I have no doubt that our school will succeed under this year's leaders. Hogwarts, will you please stand and honor the new Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Mia Grangée!"

Mia stood from the stool and gave a demure smile as she watched Draco make his way from the head of the Slytherin table towards were she stood. Summer had been good to Draco, she decided as she watched him move, even in his tailored black suit and emerald button-down she could see his muscles moving. He had bulked up quite a bit, his new look suited him, especially with his hair now free to move and not slicked back. Draco gave her a small, but genuine, smile as he came to stand next to her. The smile vanished into a smirk as he turned and looked out over the Great Hall. Now that he was next to her, Mia noticed he had grown taller as well, even in her 5-inch wedges Draco towered over her by a good 6 inches.

Draco couldn't help but smile at Mia's curious facial expression as she watched him approach. No doubt she was unsure as to how he would react, but if his plan were to work then she had to know that he welcomed her fully into his circle. He glanced down at her as they stood next to each other. Looking at her up close made him feel as though the screen had done her no justice. Mia was slim everywhere it matter, and filled out perfectly in the right places. Her lean legs lead up to a plush ass, he could tell she hid a flat tummy under her tunic top, which strained at the top, filled out by what Draco figured was a solid D cup. As Dumbledore walked by them he created just enough wind that Mia's scent filled Draco's nostrils, he decided right then that he had to be enveloped in that scent as soon as possible.

Snape walked over to the pair as the applause died down, "Mia, welcome to what you will find is by far the superior house. Draco, why don't you take Mia back to the table for lunch and when you both are finished a houseelf will come and escort you both to the Heads' Suite."

"Thank you, Professor", "Yes, Sir", Mia and Draco spoke at the same time. Mia quickly glanced up and Draco and smiled, but turned her head quickly after. It wouldn't do to let him know she liked him before she knew how he felt, or could feel.

Just as she was taking her first steps towards her new house, Mia felt a strong hand at the base of her spine, guiding her movements.

"You'll sit down here with me." Draco couldn't contain himself; he had to touch her in some way, in any way. It is impulsive, his need to feel her beneath him, even if was just his hand on her back…for now.

"Oh, I will?" Mia turned her head and quirked her eyebrow as she looked up at him. This was the take-charge wizard she knew, not one that gave out smiles.

"Yes, you will." Draco bent and all but purred in Mia's ear. Even though she turned her head and continued walking seemingly unaffected, Draco felt the shiver that ran down her spine.

MORE COMING SOON! I am really trying to turn out longer chapters and definitely MUCH faster. THANK YOU, to all who have stuck with this story!

As always, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, positive or constructive only though! Anything else can be sent in a private message.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own anything…kay, thanks!

-CHAPTER 8-

Draco led Mia over to where his group had taken up residence at the head of the table. He eyed the spot next to Daphne and shifted the pressure of his hand slightly to ensure that Mia knew where she was supposed to sit.

"Mia", he drawled once they had reached the table, "though it seems as though we all should know each other, let me introduce you to everyone. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, and Adrian Pucey."

Before Mia could get a word in Astoria had cut her off.

"Oh Mi! I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it. I spent all summer telling Daph that our past was living right in front of our faces, and here you are! See Daphne, I told you my divination studies were nothing to scoff at, not everyone who practices is a daft as Professor Trelawney."

Astoria seemed so pleased with herself that Mia couldn't bring herself to join in with Daphne's eye roll.

Instead she said, "Funny how that works".

During this time Draco had made himself comfortable at the head of table, he looked on at Astoria with an amused expression. That was until he noticed that Mia was still standing and looking as though she couldn't decide where to sit.

"Is standing during meals a new habit you've developed, Grangée, or have you always done it and just had to stop to play Granger?" Draco looked between Mia and the empty seat next to him expectantly.

Well, Mia thought, this is more like the Draco I know. Snarky I can handle. Mia wasn't fully ready to admit how much he had thrown her off; he wasn't going to get anything that easily.

"Just trying to find the most appealing view, Malfoy. But it looks as though this is my only option." She really was going to try and keep the banter up but at the almost crestfallen face he made, well as close to one as a Malfoy could make in public, she found herself throwing in a playful wink to lighten the blow.

Draco only flattered for a beat, but when he saw the wink he was quick to respond.

"In that case, I could have Blaise and Theo switch. Not sure how much of an upgrade that would be, with those bludger hits Theo got to face."

Their little group broke out into a laugh at that, even Theo. _And the ice was broken_.

Lunch carried on much the same way, dominated by banter between the males and "oohs" and "aahs" from the girls over Mia's new bag. When Adrian had made the mistake of asking what was so special about it he received an earful from all three about "waitlists" and "the a-list", in the end the only thing he did understand was the amount of zeros in the price.

As the meal was being vanished from the tables in the Great Hall, the students began to leave. There was no longer any reason to linger without the show that was being projected on the screen. Snape strode over to the Slytherin table, houseelf in tow.

"If you two are ready, Cedar here will show you up to the Head Suite." Snape purred the words in his normal, mocking tone.

Mia didn't answer but rather directed her attention to Draco, who was staring right back to meet her curious gaze.

"Let's go, Mia – after you." Draco stood and waited from Mia to get up and start walking before he followed along, directing her movements again by putting his hand on her low back. He allowed his face to slip into a full-blown smirk of victory as they walked away, whether it was a conscious move or not – she was already looking towards him to take charge.

The group back at the table all exchanged glances, because they had noticed the same thing.

Blaise rubbed his hands together and leaned in, "Anyone care to make any wagers on how fast those two pull their heads out of their arses?"

"Fifty galleons says Draco's tamed her by Wednesday." Theo lifted a bag of galleons from his pants pocket and threw it on to the table.

"I'll match that, but I don't think you are giving her enough credit. I say a week and a half. Conservatively." Daphne lifted a small bag out of her purse and withdrew a few coins before setting hers alongside Theo's.

"Theo – too short. Daphne – far too long. I'll split the difference and call it for Saturday." Blaise could never resist an opportunity for a bet, and threw his lot in the middle.

They looked over at Adrian waiting for his bet, but instead he threw his hands into the air in surrender.

"No way, not with those two. It could take two hours or it could take two months. I may be stupid but I'm not foolish."

"Alright then, if all bets are placed and final would Astoria do us her usual honor of keeping the prize until it is time to be awarded?" Blaise pushed all three pouches in Astoria's direction, as the youngest and most cautious of the group she never placed bets and therefore was the best person to keep hold of the money until a winner was declared.

"Of course", Astoria said and she held open her black Longchamp tote and slid the bags in. With that all five rose from the seats and took off in the direction of the dungeons to finish unpacking.

Meanwhile…heading towards an often unused corridor in the dungeon…

"Oh, Master Malfoy and Mistress Grangée will just love their rooms. Cedar is sure of it, just sure of it. Master Dumbledore had Cedar make the colors very nice, very appropriate from Master Malfoy and Mistress Grangée. Cedar will get anything his young master and mistress need, they just need to call for Cedar and Cedar will come like _that_!" Cedar jumped around and snapped his fingers to demonstrate how quickly he would come to their aid, causing Mia to jump back in Draco. Cedar smiled and looked up with his big eyes before turning back around and hurrying off towards their new rooms.

Mia found that she quite liked being that close to Draco, she found that she liked it even more when he squeezed her hip in a protective manner before letting her go again. As the moved forward she could feel the change in the air between them, like it was more charged and that there seemed to be less of it. He was closer now. She found that she liked that too.

Draco had been prepared to draw his wand when Mia had taken that frightened breath and jumped back into him, thankfully she had just been startled by their overzealous tour guide. But never one to turn down an opportunity, Draco stayed close…just in case. And because he found he quite liked it too. He didn't even mind looking foolish skidding to an abrupt stop when Cedar decided that their journey was over because that was when he discovered the delicious way every curve of Mia's body lined up with his. "Like" was not the appropriate word to describe how much he _liked_ that.

Cedar came to another halt, this time in front of a statue of king and queen, their bodies intertwined with each other in what could be an R-Rated pose if they had not been depicted in their royal garb.

"This time Cedar will have the statue move to open the portal, then Master Malfoy and Mistress Grangée will pick a password and when they are ready they will tell the king." Cedar waved his hand in front of the statue and it slid to the left, revealing the entryway to the Heads' Suite.

"If you need anything just call for Cedar and Cedar will come. I leave now for Master and Mistress to make themselves comfortable and look around."

There was a loud POP and Cedar was gone.

"Beauty before age." Draco held his arm out as invitation for Mia to walk in first.

"Why thank you, old man." Mia winked at Draco and she slid, closer than needed, by his body and into the suite. She was partially surprised that Draco had picked up on the fact that she was Astoria's age, a year younger, rather than the traditional age of a seventh year. Mia also couldn't resist getting close to him again; she had to know what it felt like to have him that close to her front as he had been to her back. Just in the brief moment she could tell her body aligned better with Draco's than it ever did with anyone else, even Henry.

_Henry_. Crap. She had completely forgotten about him and her promise to call. Not that she had ever meant to, but it was bound to be fluttering around the social circles now that Mia Grangée had re-entered society, it wouldn't be long before it reached Henry and he would be writing her. _Oh well_, take care of that problem when it comes.

Before she could waste another second on Henry, the room in front of her distracted Mia. Three of the walls were an emerald green, the fourth wall had a massive fireplace and the wall was emerald green with silver fleur de lis. A sofa and two overstuffed chairs, all a dark grey almost black, and an ebony coffee table. There was a small kitchenette that would allow them to make the essentials and a curved wrought iron staircase leading to the second floor where, presumably their bedrooms were.

The color scheme in Mia's bedroom was much the same, there was a small seating area and a sizable closet. She walked over to inspect the bathroom when she noticed the luxurious room had a large hole in the wall. A hole that looked much like a doorway into Draco's room.

_Shit._ Mia thought. _Double shit._ She thought when the vision that came into her line of view was Draco's muscular, bare back. It seemed that Draco had already found his closet and was making to get into his uniform for quidditch practice. Just as Draco was moving to undo his belt and take off his pants and must have sensed that someone was watching him because he turned around.

_Oh sweet Merlin._ The front was just as delicious as the back. Broad shoulders, strong capable arms, and an 8 pack leading down a V and Mia had to stop herself from going over and licking.

"Go ahead and look, love. It's only fair, you certainly gave an eyeful this weekend." Draco grinned at the blush he received, he wasn't sure if it was because of his new nickname for her or because he brought up that he had seen her in the tiniest bra and panty set, but either way he liked that he could put it there.

"So it seems we will be sharing a bathroom, huh?" Draco walked into the large space that suddenly felt all too small for Mia. His gaze thoroughly inspected the light grey and dark green color scheme, the double vanity, soaking tub and shower that could both easily fit 6. "Good thing everything in this room is plenty big, we should have no problem."

Mia could help stare down at his zipper when he said _everything in this room is plenty big_. She couldn't be sure if it is was because he was shirtless and absolutely gorgeous, or because she could finally let herself experience long hidden emotions, but right now it was all too much. She had to get out.

"Great!" She squeaked and turned and walked back to his room, not fast enough to miss his deep chuckle, however.

Well, if that is how he was going to be about it, then she would just fight fire with fire. If he wants to make me want him, well then he is sure as shit going to want me. Bring it on, Malfoy. Bring it on.

Mia took a deep breath and strode over to her closet, looking for a certain outfit. Maybe she would see if Daphne and Astoria wanted to go watch quidditch practice…

I hope you enjoyed! MORE TO COME SOON!

As always, PLEASE REVIEW, nice and constructive things only. Anything else can be left in a private message.


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own anything…kay, thanks.

- CHAPTER 9 –

It didn't take much looking for Mia to locate the items she was looking for. Silly house elves had confused it as underwear. Oh well, she would settle things with Cedar later. Throwing on a dark grey slip dress and silver gladiator wedges, Mia grabbed a towel from the bathroom and her bag and took off towards the Slytherin dungeons.

Mia flicked her hair over her shoulder as she strode purposefully into the common room, as though this had always been her house. She had expected to get a bit more pushback, but so far it hadn't come yet, and without anyone holding her up she went up to the girl's dorms in search of the Greengrass sisters.

Daphne and Astoria were going through their yearly ritual of exchanging clothes after the house elves had gotten the sisters trunks confused in the unpacking when Mia burst through the door with a sly grin on her face.

"Mi! What's up?" Astoria threw some clothes into her chest of drawers before turning to face their reacquainted friend.

"You girls up for some sunbathing over on the quidditch stands?" Mia asked as she moved one of the piles of clothes on the bed to clear room for her to sit.

Before Astoria could yell out the 'YES' that her face was screaming, Daphne cut straight to the point.

"What are you playing at here? Why at the pitch and not down by the lake?" Daphne eyed Mia carefully.

Mia let out a long, exaggerated, sigh before turning towards Daphne.

"Well you see, it appears that my bedroom room and Draco's are directly connected via our bathroom. Draco made a point to leave his door and mine open while he changed for practice. Even took the time to have a chat while he was shirtless. And maybe I might have gotten distracted, and maybe he might have picked up on it. Maybe. So since I am not one to go down without a fight, as I think I have proven, I thought we would soak up some of the last of the summer sun…"

Mia drifted off and looked up at Daphne to see the reaction on her face. Astoria was already throwing garments out of her trunk looking for something to wear, so Mia was confident she would have at least one person for backup. Relief rushed through Mia as Daphne's face slowly formed a smirk.

"Oh boy, Draco's really going to have his hands full with you, isn't he? But, that's probably why he…oh, nevermind. Brilliant plan, girlie. Let me just change and we'll head over."

As Astoria and Daphne traded tops and bottoms to make matching suits, Mia flopped back and smiled up at the ceiling. She had a pretty good feeling that Draco liked her and Daphne could confirm it, and that she kind of just did.

It wasn't long before Mia was walking out to the pitch, a little extra swing in her hips, and a Greengrass on either side. As they approached the stands they could see some members of the Slytherin team starting to take flight.

"C'mon. We'll head up to the house stands." Daphne lead the way to the stairs and up to the seats. There was another group of girls up there but Mia barely paid them any attention as she and Astoria followed Daphne right into the center of the stands.

Astoria spread her towel out along one row and kicked her sandals off before situating herself. Even though she had her swimsuit on under her dress, Astoria wasn't feeling as bold as her sister or Mia, but settled on arranging her skirt so that her legs could get as much sun as possible.

Daphne arranged her towel and pulled her dress off, revealing her hunter green strapless monokini, before laying back on her own towel. Mia grinned in approval; Daphne picked the absolute perfect color and style for her skin tone and body. It was nice to be around people at school who put effort in to that sort of thing.

Daphne's unveil had gotten them so attention, judging by the wolf whistles. But Mia took her time getting ready, choosing first to spread out her towel before turning around to scan the players' faces. She could feel his stare before her eyes found his; sure enough his dark grey orbs were focused on her. Mia put a little smirk on her face and held his eye contact as she slipped a thin strap over one shoulder and then the other and waited for his reaction. He did not disappoint, his eyes bulging near out of his head as Mia's dress slipped right down her body leaving her in nothing but her black string bikini.

Mia blocked out the reactions of the other players, focusing solely on Draco. She had to suppress the shiver that wanted to run through her body as she felt his eyes move up and down her form. Willing herself to move she threw Draco and cheeky grin and little wave as she settled back onto her towel. Draco rewarded her with one last, hard look and a scowl before turning to his team and calling for practice to begin.

"Is Draco always so violent while playing? I thought the seeker tried to stay out of the fray?" Mia asked Daphne as the two walked back towards Hogwarts. It turned out the other girls in the stands were in Astoria's year and she had taken off with them to compare class schedules.

"No, I can't say that he is. But you know that, don't you? Or are we going to keep pretending you didn't smile every time he took someone out that was caught staring at you?" Daphne smiled over at Mia. There weren't too many girls that Daphne enjoyed being around, finding many of them to be quite dull. But she found that she clicked with Mia, perhaps it was because they were friends as children or because they were 'cut from the same cloth', so to speak, but she loved that there was finally a girl that could keep Draco on his toes.

"Yes, I supposed that was rather nice." Mia and Daphne burst into laughter, revisiting every curse and punch that Draco threw out at his players when their gaze drifted towards the center of the stands.

"I have to go finish up sorting out my things. I'll see you at dinner." Daphne and Mia exchanged a quick hug before heading their separate ways.

Mia started to get butterflies in her stomach as she approached the statue, the King swinging his queen out of the way. She and Draco would really have to pick out a password soon.

"Hello?" Mia called out to their suite and listened for a response. _Nothing._ Shrugging to herself, she climbed the stairs and went up to her room. She was just finishing undoing the clasps on her wedges and stepping out of them when she was alerted to his arrival.

Draco stalked towards the heads common room. Students parted like the Red Sea when they saw him coming, perhaps it was because of his deep scowl and his thundering, but he had a feeling it was more because words of his violent behavior at practice had spread throughout the schoo.

Practice. It had been terrible. Draco had been so pleased with himself, catching Mia unaware in the bathroom; her reaction to him was more than he had hoped for this early. It amazed him that she could fool the Sorting Hat into thinking that she belonged in Gryffindor, after that stunt she pulled today she proved she was pure snake. Of all the things he expected Mia to do in retaliation, showing up at the pitch practically naked was not even on the list.

By the time practice was done, Draco swore that if one more of his mates had made a comment in regards to Mia's tits or ass they would be six feet under and he would be holding a try out.

He was so focused when he approached the King and Queen that he didn't give it a second thought that a password still had to be set. Draco took off right towards the stairs to the second floor, taking them two at a time and shaking the whole staircase as he leapt from one stair to another.

Instead of turning left to go to his room, Draco went right and threw open the door to Mia's suite.

"Oh!" Mia let out a surprised squeak when her door crashed open and she saw a crazed Draco standing in the doorway.

"Care to explain what that was all about today?" Draco strode into her room, his demeanor now calm and commanding.

"What all what was about?" Play dumb, that would be her plan. Too bad Draco was still coming towards her and Mia was painfully aware that she was taking steps backwards and running out of space.

"You know what. You're little show at the pitch." Left, right, left, right. Draco was getting closer and closer. He was affecting all of Mia's senses, his delicious smell, piercing gaze. He gave her the need to lick her lips; Mia could feel herself trembling at the inevitable body contact.

"Oh, that? Just trying to catch the last few rays of summer." Bump. And the wall had been reached. Mia felt her back and her palms pressed up against the wall, and watched as Draco stalked closer.

"Do you include a strip show every time you go out to sunbathe?" Draco had reached her now. He put his palms flat on the wall on either side of Mia's head. With her heels off Mia was a solid foot shorter than Draco. Mia had to tip her head back to look up at him, effectively pressing her chest right into Draco's.

"I'm sorry, did you find it distracting? If that's the case, I won't do it again." Mia looked up at him beneath her lashes, trying her best to look innocent.

"Baby, you can distract me anytime. Pulling a show like that in front of my team when I am trying to conduct a practice is not okay." Draco looked down to where Mia's breasts were straining against their confines due to the arch she had to put in her back to look at him. Hell, how did she bend like that?

"Baby? So what you are saying is I can do it for the team when you aren't having practice?" Another nickname, interesting. She would have to think of one for him. However, right now all her thoughts were focused on having this conversation and not jumping Draco.

"Yes, baby. And, no. Those shows only happen for one audience now, and that's me. No more showing the Great Hall, no more putting on a show for the boys. Just me." Draco rolled his hips into Mia, pinning her body with his. There were too many clothes. Draco wanted to watch Mia slip that dress off again and then lay her out while he removed the rest of the barriers between them.

Mia sucked in her breath.

"And why is that?" Mia pushed back against him, needing to feel his whole body against hers.

"Feel that?" Draco rolled his hips into Mia, allowing her to feel the hardness of his dick straining against his quidditch kit.

"I bet if I checked, you are just as equally affected by me. Aren't you? Now, look me in the eye and tell me if you have felt this way for anyone else?"

"I…" Mia drifted off. She couldn't. She had never felt this powerful a pull towards anyone before. Mia felt out of control, she had planned to draw this out for a bit more, but looking up at Draco she didn't want to wait anymore.

Draco smiled and licked his lips. This was happening faster than he had planned, but her action called for his reaction. She would freak out later, and he would deal with it. Get her to see reason then, but that was later. But now, he was going to kiss her.

Draco moved his left hand from the wall to cup the back of Mia's neck and pressed his lips up against hers. Groaning when he felt Mia relax and open up her lips for his tongue.

Mia didn't have time to be surprised; her body reacted on instinct and surrendered to him. Bringing her hands off the wall, Mia slid them up his stomach, feeling his muscles quiver under her touch, over his shoulders and into his hair, holding him to her. She couldn't stop herself from sucking on his tongue, trying to taste as much of him as possible.

Draco tore himself away from her mouth, catching his breath and moving down to her neck. She tasted as exquisite as she smelled. He was now using both hands to explore her body, his left settled on her hip and his right moving up and down the side of her body.

"See Love, we fit perfectly together. Mmm, you feel so good."

"Dracooo", Mia couldn't believe that husky moan came from her body. But here she was, pinned up against her bedroom wall by Draco Malfoy. They should be talking, figuring out these feelings, yet right now all Mia could bring herself to do was kiss back and rub his body trying to get more friction.

Draco was sliding the straps of Mia's dress down her shoulders and Mia worked on pulling Draco's shirt over his head when a loud _bang_ snapped both of their heads to attention.

"Hey mate, you around?! You really need to set your password! Draco? Mia?"

"Blaise." Draco and Mia both said it at the same time, but with every different reactions.

Draco was pissed, this was not good, this was going to give Mia too much time to think.

Mia was both disappointed and relieved. While she hadn't wanted it to end, they both needed to catch their breath and talk about this.

"You wait right here, and don't get too caught up in that pretty head of yours. I'll be right back." Draco used his finger to lift her chin when he spoke to her, laying one last tender kiss on her lips; he turned and slid his shirt back over his head.

Mia stood stuck to the wall touching her lips. _Shit_.

MORE TO COME! SUPER SOON! This time it is a very reliable promise. I promise.

As always I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW, constructive and positive things only. Anything else can be left in a private message.

I hope you liked it! More Draco/Mia action coming soon.


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own anything…kay, thanks.

- CHAPTER 10 –

Blaise turned around from examining the view out the window of the Head's living room when he heard Draco pounding down the stairs.

"Hey mate! You two should really set a password, anyone could just walk in." The grin slowly slipped from Blaise's face as he saw the scowl his best friend was sporting as he stomped towards him.

"What the fuck, Blaise?"

"I was just dropping by to find out what set you off during your practice. Half the team has black eyes, Draco! Merlin, you'd think I was cockblocking right now."

Draco's eyes lit up with fire. Blaise had lost count of how many times he had seen Draco enraged, but this was something new entirely. If Mia really had shown up at practice like that, no doubt Draco was marking his territory now. Blaise watched as the blond's nostrils flared and closed in on him, ready to pounce.

Well played, Mia. Well played. However, judging by Draco's obvious distress, he had showed up before anything could happen. But, it wouldn't be long now. He should really look into changing his day for the bet before the others caught on.

"Look, I should head out. I need to head up to the owlery and send a letter off to Mum. See ya at dinner." Blaise kept his head down and walked out, now actually intending on sending a letter to his Mum to ask for more money. He might have to sweeten the pot to get them to let him change his bet.

In the wake of his friend's departure Draco's head began to clear a bit. Tempted to run back up to Mia to give her as little time to think as possible, his rational side argued that he really needed to set a password so they wouldn't be disturbed again.

Draco marched over to the statue and thought for a second and then thought of the perfect one. "_Superent_", he whispered and watched for the King's nod to acknowledge the password had been set. Satisfied after seeing it, Draco ran upstairs…hopefully not to late to _conquer_ his prize.

Mia had been listening at her door for any signs that Draco was taking out his anger on Blaise in the same way he had on his team. Happy that there were not any sounds indicated that punches were being thrown, Mia flicked the lock on her door and ran into the bathroom. Not to be fooled twice, she also flicked the lock on Draco's door that kept him out of the bathroom. Confident that she would have some time to think, Mia went about drawing a bath.

As she stripped out of her swimsuit, she couldn't help be think of how close Draco had just come to doing the same thing himself. How could she have let herself be so foolish? Being an easy lay was not how to get Draco 'I-don't-do-commitment' Malfoy to commit.

From her vantage point within the tub, Mia could see both her bedroom doorknob and the one that led into Draco's room. She saw her own doorknob jiggle first. After a few moments the movement stopped and she could hear Draco's deep laugh on the other side. No doubt he was assuming the she would have forgotten to lock the connecting door. Mia sucked in her breath as she heard his footsteps nearing the bathroom.

_Jiggle, jiggle._ Mia felt her eyes widen and sank her body deeper beneath the bubbles.

"Mia?" His voice came through the door.

Draco called out to her and then rested his forehead on the door. Fuck Blaise. Well one step forward was not going to lead to two steps back. Draco tried flicking the lock on his side of the door but it didn't work that way, of course. The lock could only be unlocked from the side of the door where it was flicked, for the obvious reasons.

"Yes?" Shit, now she sounded scared of him. Draco could have slapped himself, of course she sounded scared, he had almost just attacked his best mate. Show her gentle, Malfoy he thought, giving himself a pep talk.

"Take your time, love. Could you please just unlock the door when you are done so I can grab a quick shower before dinner?"

"Okay. Thank you." The last part she said so softly he had barely heard it.

"Also, I had to set a password. If you wait for me to walk down to dinner I'll let you know what it is and how we can change it together." Well, can't play entirely nice now. Draco knew damn well that if he hadn't thrown that last bit in about the password then she would have gone straight into hiding. Draco started moving back and forth in front of the door and let his mind wander to all the these he could have done if his knucklehead friend hadn't barged in.

Mia let out a long exhale before answering him. She knew it couldn't have been that easy to get away.

"Okay." If she kept her answers monosyllabic there would be less of a chance that she would call out for him to just break down the door and come in here to finish what he started.

From beyond the door Mia could hear Draco pacing back and forth, but she appreciated that he stayed true to his word and didn't bust into the bathroom as soon as she unlocked the door. Instead he waited until he had heard the door to her room close and lock before opening his own door.

Mia heard his uniform hit the floor and the water start. As she let out her breath and turned towards her wardrobe and caught sight of the wall he had pinned her up against not so long ago, she was stopped by an onslaught of images. Draco taking off her dress, her taking off his shirt, him all but ripped her swimsuit from her body, her shoving down his quidditch pants just enough for his cock to pop up, hard and waiting before he picked her up and slammed her into the wall and his dick into her waiting heat.

Holy shit. Where did that come from? Mia shook her head. She had not been laid in far too long if this what was happening in her mind just from looking at a spot on the wall. One thing was for sure though, nothing like that would be happening until she was sure Draco was in it for more than just a shag.

Mia opted for comfort and threw on a racer back lace bralette in lavender and a matching racer back tank top. After rummaging for a matching thong, she would really have to talk to Cedar about her delicates, Mia put on a pair of low rise dark wash skinny jeans and simple black sandals.

Draco could hear Mia moving around in her room as he towel dried his hair and smiled to himself. She couldn't run away without knowing how to get back in. Contrary to popular belief, suits were not the only pieces of clothing Draco owned. He put on a pair of boxers and well-worn jeans. Pulling on a black t-shirt and sliding his feet his boots, Draco headed out of his room, snapping his head up when he heard a small gasp.

Mia had been heading downstairs when she was stopped in her tracks, the sound escaping her body before she even knew it was coming. Hot. That was the only word to describe how Draco looked right now. Jeans slung low on his narrow hips and his t-shirt clinging to every muscle in his upper body, his biceps bulging beneath the thin fabric. What she wouldn't give to be that t-shirt right now.

Draco smirked at her obvious stare, but took the time to do a little staring of his own. Her tit looked amazing in whatever scrape of lace was under that tank top, the large globes swelling with every breath. Even without heels on her legs looked deceptively long and incredibly toned beneath her jeans. Moving back up to her face, Draco caught her blush at being stared at and being caught. Smiling he held his hand out, indicating that she should head downstairs first.

Mia dipped her head and slide past him to the stairs. If she was going to hold off, he would have to stop looking so good.

"So", Draco started as he caught up with her, placing his hand on the small of her back and feeling her tense slightly before relaxing, "I took the liberty of setting our first password. Next month when it's time to change it we'll do it together. However, after our surprise visitor today I figured you would appreciate one being set." Draco observed her out of the corner of his eye before carrying on.

"For now our password is _superent_." Draco was pleased with Mia's recognition of the latin phrase, he could read on her face that she had translated it in her head. Conquer.

"You should know that when I do desire something, someone, and I conquer it, it is mine. And I am very possessive over what is mine." Draco watched the words soak in briefly before applying pressure to her back and leading them to the Great Hall.

As Mia entered the Great Hall her eyes sought out the familiar green ones that belonged to her one time best friend. She had a feeling that as time went on this conversation would become harder to have and it was better to get it out of the way sooner rather than later.

She spotted Harry over at the Ravenclaw table seated next to Luna Lovegood. Draco followed her line of sight and can her a reassuring nod before removing his hand and striding over to take his place at the head of Slytherin's table.

Harry glanced up when he saw someone sitting next to him out of the corner of his eye. Mia's apologetic stare was waiting for him. He gave her a small smile.

"Hi." She couldn't think of another way to start, or anything better to say.

"Hey", was his simple reply.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I had wanted to tell you but it never seemed like the right time. Then when the war was over everyone was so caught up in celebrating the victory and your life, I couldn't bring myself to do it then. I know a lot is changing right now, but you're like a brother to me, Harry. I don't want to lose that. Please." Mia's eyes were pleading with Harry for him to forgive her for how it all had been handled. Revealing her identity this way was not her choice.

"I know. I'm slightly insulted that you thought this would change anything between us though. You know I'm not the one to fly off the handle." Harry's smile was brighter now.

Mia laughed as his reference to Ron.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Not sure, between what you had been saying all summer and seeing how he acted his weekend, I'm taking a Ron break. Actually, make that a whole Weasley family break. I hadn't wanted to see it before, but now it's painfully obvious." Harry looked over that the Gryffindor table with a sad gaze before brightening up and turned back to Mia.

"I'm sorry." Mia really was, with her being sorted out of the house, Harry didn't have many close friends left there.

"Oh stop it, will you. It isn't your fault. Besides, look around. After your sorting, the only house that is still strong is Slytherin. Hardly anyone else is sitting at their actual house table.

Looking around, Harry was right. Mia placed her hand over Harry's and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." Mia smiled before walking away to take her seat next to Draco.

"Got that all sorted then?" Draco asked Mia as he took his swig of his pumpkin juice.

"Yup!" Mia gave him a quick smile before putting her dinner selection on her plate. Draco was taking the whole thing surprisingly well. Almost like he was trying to prove a point.

"Good." He answered with a nod before turning his attention to Blaise, Theo, and Aidan continuing whatever conversation they had been involved in. Whatever tension that might have existed between Draco and Blaise was obviously gone now.

Astoria reached behind her sister to slap Mia on the shoulder.

"So! Mi! What happened?!"

"Nothing!" Mia glared over at her.

"Hmph." Was Astoria's response, not satisfied with the lack of answer.

"It…we…Blaise…just…nothing, okay. Something, but nothing." Mia was still conflicted over wanting it to have happened and being happy that it stopped.

"Well when it does, you better give us all the details. We've been waiting for Draco to settle down for a while. I think hearing about how Draco let The Great Mia Grangée conquer and captivate him is the least deserve." Astoria looked at Daphne who nodded in agreement.

"Oh please, like I would be anything more to him than anyone else." Mia was still not convinced that Draco like her enough for her to be anything more than a one-night stand or booty call.

"You cannot be that daft. I know you are intelligent, but you cannot be that daft. The poor boy can't keep his eyes off of you, he's never even threatened bodily harm when someone talked about one of his dates, let alone followed through on it. If you don't see that you are different, then you aren't as smart as we all think you are." Mia looked a Daphne, she always cut straight to the point and was always truthful, just like Lucy. Thank Merlin she found a Lucy at school finally, otherwise she might have gone insane. Speaking of Lucy, Mia made a mental note to get a letter out to her sometime this week.

As dinner was winding down Draco stood from the table and looked down at Mia, giving silent instruction that their meal was over and it was time for them to return to their suite. Mia had long been done with her meal and was chatting with Daphne and Astoria over their footwear and accessories for the first day back at classes. She looked up and Draco and her mind and body both submitted to Draco without question, turning to say good night to everyone she stood and walked out of the Great Hall with him not far behind and Daphne's earlier words ringing in her head.

Their walk up to their suite was silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Mia wanted to believe everything Daphne said, Daphne was wanted what was best for Draco just as much as for Mia and it seemed that Daphne was certain that Draco was ready for a commitment. When it all boiled down, Mia resolved that the only way to know was through Draco's actions.

Draco was lost in his own thoughts about the same thing. How was he ever going to convince Mia that she was meant to be his? Not just his for tonight, but his forever. Draco wasn't good with sappiness and feelings, according to Narcissa he took after his Lucius in those respects. Little talk, more action.

They entered the common area and Mia was about to step around Draco and head upstairs when she heard him mumble under his breath "oh, fuck it". Next thing she knew, Mia was pinned up against the wall with Draco attacking her lips. Helpless to stop him, and not really wanting to anyway, Mia opened her mouth to his tongue, sliding her hands up into his hair.

Mia let out a moan as Draco pulled away, biting her lip as he did so. Draco moved down to her neck and grabbed her hips lifting her up the wall. Mia got the message and wrapped her legs around his waist, tipping her head back to give him better access to her neck.

Draco talked between kisses, using his body to pin her against the wall he allowed his hands to wander, shoulders, breasts, hips…up and down as he spoke.

"I was going to wait, let you come to me. But I can't wait. I need to feel you, prove to you that the electricity between us is real. That you are mine. You were meant for me."

"Ooohh, Draco", Mia let out a cross between a moan and a sign as Draco tweeked her pebbled nipples straining against her lace bralette and tank top.

Draco took one of his hands and grabbed Mia's neck, pulling her lips back into his. Kissing the breath out both of them.

"Are you going to run this time, love?"

Mia looked up into his eyes and knew Daphne was right. Knew that Draco was right, she was his. Who was she kidding?

"No."

SO HERE IT IS! I had to address the Harry/Mia friendship issue in this chapter, so the Draco/Mia interaction was on the lighter side. However! I think we all know where the next chapter is heading, so stay tuned! UPDATE TO COME SOON! PROMISE!

As always, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW…positive/constructive only. All else can be left in a private message.


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own anything…kay, thanks.

– CHAPTER 11 –

Mia bolted upright in her bed, panting. She looked down at herself and took note that her pajamas were on and she was alone. Where the hell had that dream come from?

_Last night_

Mia and Draco entered the common area and as Mia was about to step around a still Draco and head upstairs, she heard him mumble under his breath "oh, fuck it", and before she could blink she was pinned up against the wall.

They kissed, they touched, Mia had decided she would surrender; it wasn't worth it to keep fighting. Just as she was reaching down to pull off her own top and speed things along Draco pulled away.

Placing his hand on her cheek and his forehead against hers, Draco said, "Sleep well, love." With one last chaste kiss, Draco pushed off the wall and sauntered up to his room.

Mia could not believe that he had pulled away like that. Furthermore, she could not believe that she had that dream, she was almost tempted to try and go back to sleep to see how it ended. Debating the thought, Mia looked over at her clock and saw that her alarm was set to go off soon anyways, might as well get up.

Heading over to her closet, she tried to clear the fog from her mind and focus on something else, like if she should wear the Louboutins or Manolos today. Pulling her new, altered uniform from the hanger, she settled on the black Louboutin pumps and dark green Hérmes bag.

She cautiously walked through the bathroom and put her ear against Draco's door, satisfied by the sound of silence she flicked the lock and started her morning routine.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door Draco was having an inner debate to solve the cause of blue balls he gave himself last night. He was so close to taking Mia right then and there against the wall, he made a mental note to ponder his new penchant for walls later, why the hell did he stop?

Oh yes, to prove that he was in it for the long haul. Not a quick lay.

He could not, however, keep walking away for much longer. It was time to accelerate things by a few hundred notches.

Hearing the water in the shower turn off, Draco resisted the urge to picture the view in the bathroom and walked over to his closet to grab his clothing and wait for Mia to unlock the door for his turn to shower.

Thirty minutes later Draco wandered out of his room and seeing that Mia's door was opened he walked over quick to see if she was still upstairs. Standing in the doorway of her room, Draco took the whole vision in. Mia was dressed in her uniform, minus the robes, which had clearly been altered and fit like a woman's clothes should fit, it didn't hurt that the skirt had clearly been shortened as well, showcasing legs that ran down to black high heels. The fancy kind with the red bottom. Draco cataloged the shoes and the Hérmes bag for future gift ideas.

Taking advantage of the fact that he had not yet been noticed, Draco strode into the room, making eye contact with Mia in her mirror as she leaned in to apply mascara.

"I'm almost done, Draco. You can go on without me if I am holding you up." She sounded almost defensive.

Instead of giving a snarky response back, Draco put his hands on the vanity on either side of Mia, leaned in and gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful, baby. I'll meet you downstairs." Draco watched Mia's jaw drop in the mirror and managed to hide his smug smile until his back was fully turned. First thing in the morning and he was already ahead on the leader board.

Mia almost poked her eye out with the mascara wand. She was used to snide Draco, was getting more and more acquainted with possessive Draco, and now sweet Draco?! She would have to get Daphne alone today and talk about the third dimension of Draco. The sooner the better, Mia didn't want to sleep with Draco before she knew his feelings, but her willpower was slipping from her grasp faster and faster.

Finishing her eyes and tucking her wand neatly in her bag beside her parchment and quills, Mia slung on her robes and headed downstairs, where, sure enough, Draco was sitting on a couch waiting for her. He made everything look good. It wasn't fair.

Draco stood when he heard the sound of Mia's heels on the stairs and wordlessly saddled up next to her with his hand on her back and lead her out of their rooms and towards the Great Hall, feeling a profound sense of satisfaction at the fact that Mia did not pull away, if he wasn't mistaken she may have leaned in a little bit.

Breakfast, lunch, and their classes passed relatively uneventfully. Draco and Mia had the same schedule, filled with advanced classes, along with Daphne, Blaise, and a handful of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors (most notably missing were any Weasleys or Pansy), so their classes looked like they would be drama-free.

After classes Mia found herself amongst a small group of students scattered around the Great Hall enjoying the new coffee and tea service. Armed with two strong cups of coffee, Mia and Daphne settled in to take their stack of syllabi and get everything organized in their planners.

"So, Mi, you and Draco looked fairly cozy when you left last night", Daphne let the statement linger in the air as she stared at Mia with one of her perfectly shaped air brows almost reaching her hair line.

"We did, didn't we? Things got even more cozy once we got back to our common room. And, Daphne, all the signs were there and I had given up, hell I was trying to speed up the process, and he pulled away! HE PULLED AWAY! Gave me a kiss and said good night." Mia paused only briefly to make sure that no one had her voice grow higher and continued on with her rant, giving Daphne no time to provide input.

"And then, this morning he comes in my room, calls me beautiful, kisses my cheek, and waits patiently while I take FAR too long to get ready to walk me to breakfast. I don't get it Daph, I just don't get it."

"It sounds to me that you are complaining about him being a perfect gentleman, sweetie. If he spent every second trying to get in your pants you would be complaining about that too. What do you want?"

Mia looked at Daphne and Daphne looked right back, finally Mia sighed and looked away.

"I want him to like me. I want to be with him for more than one night. I just…what game is he playing with me?"

Daphne resisted the urge to reach over and smack Mia right in the face.

"He does like you Mia, hell the boy probably even loves you. Since first year no one has challenged him like you do, you two are perfect for each other. He's afraid of scaring you off and you are afraid he's going to take off. Toughen up, buttercup. Take the risk. Make the first move." It didn't matter to Daphne that she wouldn't get a pay out if the two finally pulled their heads out of their asses today, they just needed to get it over with.

"Ugh, you are right. I've just got to dive in, I'm acting like a fool."

Mia smiled, kissed her friend on the cheek across the table, and grabbed her things to head upstairs and take charge, they were going to figure their shit out and Draco wouldn't be pulling away again.

Daphne smiled as Mia walked away. Blaise would win the pool today, and that was fine. He liked to gamble, but he liked to party even more. They all would benefit this weekend.

Draco played extra hard on the quidditch pitch today. He had to get all his aggression worked out, at this rate no telling how long it would be before he had Mia. If he had his way though, it would have been yesterday afternoon.

Across the grounds in the Heads' tower, Mia had flung just about every item out of her closet, terrifying the house elf standing behind her.

"Cedar is sorry, Miss! Cedar will put the clothes away better next time! Cedar can do it!"

Mia whipped around and took in the elf trying so desperately to please her.

"Cedar, you did your job perfectly. I am being the crazy one. I just have no idea what to wear."

"Ahh, Cedar understands, Miss. Cedar knows what is going on. Cedar thinks that if Miss wears this, Master will do whatever Miss wants. Cedar will go now, Cedar will fix his tomorrow." Mia was taken aback, were she and Draco that transparent that their house elf could see through them? She got in half a wave before a loud crack signaled the perceptive elf's departure.

She turned back around to grab the item Cedar had pulled out of her drawer. It was a light grey v-neck t-shirt, loose and meant for sleeping it covered little more than her bum. It was old and super soft and Mia suspected that from many washings it might be more than a little see through in the right light. It was very short and Cedar didn't suggest any of her cute sleep shorts. Nevermind that she was taking fashion advice from and elf, Mia started rummaging through her drawer for the perfect pair of lace boy shorts.

Looking the mirror, Mia tousled her hair and gave herself final approval. Barefooted she ran over and grabbed her planner, books, some parchment and a quill. Why not look like she just wanted to be comfortable studying on those lovely armchairs downstairs?

Mia spread out her study materials on the coffee table, swung her legs over the arm of the chair and waited for the statue to swing open.

Draco's mood was much improved after practice and found himself able to laugh with Theo and Adrian as they walked back to the castle. It wasn't long before they were saying good-bye and Draco was standing before the statue of the King and Queen, who after his whispered password was swinging open.

Draco didn't even look up as he walked in to the common room, he was blissfully exhausted, and beyond hungry. Practice had run over, he probably missed dinner, so he strolled over to the kitchen area without looking to the living area.

"Hi, Draco", Mia called out, she was anxiously waiting on Draco to look over.

"Hey". He replied, much to her dismay, without looking, busying himself with making a sandwich. So caught up in his meal, Draco finished and moved over the couch, still without looking and settled himself in to eat.

Taking a bite, he looked over at Mia, who had a book open but hadn't turned a single page in the hour she's been waiting, and choked.

"Oh, that looks good. I totally forgot about dinner. Can I steal a bite?" Mia hide her smirk, and on Draco's nod, done with his mouth full, Mia climbed out of her chair and settled herself next to the couch, on her knees facing Draco, and plucked a bit of sandwich off his plate and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmmm, delicious. So how was practice?" Mia settled back and watched Draco, it took him more than a moment to look over and answer her question.

"Fine, good. What have you been up to?" Draco needed to get his wits about him. He took a deep breath and felt himself regain control. Walking in a seeing Mia in nothing more than a t-shirt and panties was not what he expected to see.

"I have coffee with Daphne, come back and got ahead on some reading, nothing too terribly exciting." This was taking too long, he should have been on her by now. Made some sort of move by now. She nervously started playing with the hem of her shirt.

Draco watched her fiddle, watched the shirt climb higher and higher and reveal more and more black lace.

"You need to stop." It came out harsher than he intended but really, she had to stop. It was a tease and he was about to stop it himself.

"What?" Mia dropped her hands and looked up at him.

"You need to stop."

"Draco, I'm not doing anything."

"You are playing with your shirt making it shorter and shorter, your shirt that already shows enough to bring me to my knees. I am really trying here, Mia. I am really trying to take it slow and prove to you that you aren't just a one-time thing, that I want more with you. But, Merlin, you make it hard. I've never done this before and I am trying to do it right." There, he laid it all out for her. Sighing he leaned his head back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling, sandwich forgotten on the coffee table.

This was it, no turning back. She got what she wanted from him, and more. It was her move. Throwing caution to the wind, Mia threw herself across Draco's lap, straddling him, and grabbing his shocked face in her hands.

"I want this Draco. I want you. I want more with you too."

Draco looked her dead in the eyes when he spoke.

"Are you serious? Because I wasn't lying before. When I make something mine, it's mine. For good. For keeps."

"Good. I want you to keep me."

"Say it. Tell me you are mine." Draco had his hands on her face now, his thumbs rubbing her jawline. He wanted this one last reassurance that she was his, that she wasn't going to run. Then he wanted her.

"I'm yours." Before Mia could get out anything else, Draco brought her lips down to his, effectively silencing her and any further coherent thought.

PLEASE Review, they are encouraged, welcomed, appreciated.

Next chapter is already almost half done. I swear.


End file.
